El Bar de las Muñecas
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Remake de la conocida película "Coyote Ugly". Kokoro, una joven japonesa viaja desde Nueva Orleans a Las Vegas para realizar su sueño de convertirse en una cantante profesional, pero en su camino terminara trabajando en un bar con un grupo de chicas y una exigente dueña. Ahora, solo dependera de ella misma el hacer que sus sueños se conviertan en realidad.
1. El Viaje a Las Vegas

**El Bar de las Muñecas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen, salvo que es un remake de una conocida película.**

**Uno: El Viaje a Las Vegas**

Nueva Orleans… un estado de los tantos que tiene Estados Unidos donde la gente se divierte en cuantos festivales existen, lo coloridas que son sus calles reflejan lo alegre que es esta ciudad. Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa… hace varios años atrás, un terrible huracán conocido como "Katrina" golpeo la ciudad y mato a millones de personas y dejaron miles de damnificados. Para suerte de mi persona, no estuve allí en ese fatídico momento sino no estaría contando esta historia, pero quería saber cómo padecieron los sobrevivientes y como sobrellevaron este hecho. Por eso, tuve la iniciativa de viajar desde mi natal Japón junto con mi prima Tina y su padre Bass Armstrong, ex luchadores del ring aunque esa misma no solamente es sentir el dolor de aquellos que lo perdieron todo sino también de poder trabajar para ganarme alguito de dinero y así cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en una cantante famosa como todas las divas o divos que existen en la actualidad. Me llamo Kokoro, tengo 20 años y esta es mi historia de éxito.

En aquel momento, desde que llegamos a Nueva Orleans, me dedique a trabajar de joven como una mesera de los pocos restaurantes de poca monta del estado. Como era la única mesera que atendía a los clientes, no estaba capacitada para esto pese a que chambeaba a tiempo completo y, después de todo, me pagaban con una regular cantidad de dinero por parte del dueño; sin embargo, me sentí presionada ante las insistencias de la congruencia que se desesperaba por tener su pedido.

"Oye, jovencita, no estés perdiendo tiempo y llévale esta bandeja de comida a la mesa de fondo que andan piteando porque tienen hambre". Dijo el dueño.

"Discúlpeme usted, señor, no soy una máquina para hacer rápido las cosas. ¿Por qué no contratan a mas meseras para que me ayuden con esto? Tal vez este no sea un restaurante prestigioso en toda Nueva Orleans, pero al menos tengan el valor de que consigan mas chicas para este puesto con el poco dinero que tienen". Dije.

"La plata no alcanza para contratar a dos o más muchachitas de tu edad para que sean meseras como tú. Así que, ponte las pilas y no pierdas tiempo escuchando tu música estúpida… sino estás jugando tu puesto de mesera". Me advertía el cocinero que se pasaba de listo y abusivo conmigo.

"No importa… Yo misma renuncio porque no soportare el hecho de que me estén maltratando y aprovechándose de mí que soy la única mesera en este restaurant de medio pelo. Si me permiten, aquellos que están de acuerdo conmigo, que levanten sus manitas, por favor". Dije y la mayoría de ellos sí que estuvieron a mi favor.

"Ah, no… la mayoría de mis empleados no pueden estar de acuerdo con una simple mesera como lo eres tú. Si ellos renuncian y se van contigo por esa puerta que la tienen un poco cerca, ni piensen que les daré el sueldo por todo lo que han trabajado en estos pocos días". Dijo el dueño que más parece ser un corrupto.

"No, no será necesidad de que nos entreguen el sueldo porque, en mi caso, no me servirá de gran utilidad para cumplir mi sueño. Lo siento, me voy". Dije.

Los empleados que tenían más tiempo que yo en el restaurante también se sentían humillados porque su dueño era un patrón dominante y lleno de agresividad… yo no era la única y para que las cosas se pusieran peores… este señor siempre les hacia la vida imposible y no era para menos que esto siga pasando ahora.

"Oye, Kokoro, ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano a la casa?". Pregunto Tina que se acerco a verme con los ojos llorosos; había llorado cuando volvía de regreso aquí.

"Renuncie a mi trabajo, Tina… ya no soy mesera del restaurante. No he durado ni un mes y ya estoy sin chamba porque este dueño no quiso que yo perdiera tiempo en otras cosas cuando era la única que funcionaba como una maquina llevando y trayendo comida de los comensales. ¿Qué falta de respeto es esta?". Me pregunte.

"Este tipo fue un hombre sin corazón… ¿Cómo se atrevió a humillarte de esa forma? Sin embargo, tiene algo de razón porque, a pesar de ser un hombre sin sentimientos, tenias que respetar la hora de trabajo… ¿Y ni siquiera te dio un sueldo por todo lo que trabajaste, que no es mucho, por cierto?". Pregunto Tina.

"Nada de sueldo porque no había necesidad de que lo hiciera; total, con la plata que junto de mi alcancía hare de todo para convertirme en cantante". Dije.

"Oye, no se tu, pero ese tipo se paso de la raya… Mira, vamos a mirar los periódicos para ver si hay algún empleo por el que vendrá la pena entrar". Dijo Tina.

"No, ni siquiera lo intenten porque, Tina, hay un anuncio por el que merece concitar nuestra atención: los mejores ex luchadores de la empresa se juntaran por única vez en la gira norteamericana que será del 8 de mayo al 17 de junio. El tour comenzara en tres días en Las Vegas, Nevada". Dijo Bass, el padre de Tina.

"¡Qué emoción! ¡Vegas, baby! Kokoro, queremos que nos acompañes y nos veas tanto a mí como mi padre luchar en el ring. Es tu decisión…". Decía que me ofrecía ir con ellos a su tour, pero pensaba que Las Vegas seria el lugar ideal para intentar probar suerte en mi camino por ser una cantante famosa.

"Me encantaría estar con ustedes en la gira, pero no pretendo permanecer por un mes y medio en todos lados. Lo siento, pero me quedare en Las Vegas porque quiero tratar de ganar mucho dinero haciendo otro tipo de 'cachueleo' con tal de que me sirva de mucho para convertirme en cantante". Dije.

"Bien… Si así es tu decisión, la respetamos; vamos, hagan sus maletas, nos iremos al aeropuerto y tomaremos el primer vuelo que nos lleve a Las Vegas". Dijo Bass.

Las maletas estaban listas para un viaje que podría cambiarme la vida para siempre. Mas allá que Los Armstrong vuelvan a la lucha, solo en una gira por pocos meses, yo estaba dispuesta a todo por obtener un trabajo que haga ganarme una buena cantidad de dinero y así cumplir mi sueño. Les contare que tengo un listado de canciones escritas por mí que formarían parte de un primer disco, pero que todavía no tienen composición y además grave en un casette un demo con el primer tema que pretendo lanzar de realizar mi meta. Mi misión es convencer a cualquier manager que lo escuche y de aceptarlo, me incluirán en su empresa musical.

**Aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans, Viernes 3:17pm.**

"Ok, estamos en el aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans. Es difícil creer que nos tomara horas e incluso días para llegar a Nevada y más aun a Las Vegas; ¿Quién creería que, tras varios años de permanecer allí y una semana después de los hechos con el huracán "Katrina", estamos a punto de dejar Luisiana?". Pregunto Tina.

"Si… Me divertí mucho allí y he tratado por todos los medios que me trataran bien en el restaurante donde trabaje, pero debido a los malos tratos… me vi en la obligación de renunciar sin que reciba, al menos, un sueldito. Sin embargo, estoy feliz por poder acompañarte, aunque sea, a Las Vegas". Dije.

"Si, pero mi papa y yo saldremos de gira por todo Estados Unidos por un mes y medio, mientras que tú te quedaras en Las Vegas por tiempo indefinido o hasta que encuentres tu propio destino. ¿Qué pasaría si logras tu sueño de ser cantante como todas las divas del pop que hay en la actualidad?". Pregunto Tina.

"Uy, no sé lo que haría. Bueno, solo el tiempo lo dirá… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al avión porque el vuelo saldrá ahora?". Pregunte, mientras caminamos.

"Primero, voy a ver a mi padre… de repente, se habrá perdido en el aeropuerto. Busquémoslo antes de ir a la sala de embarque". Dijo Tina.

Encontrar a Bass fue fácil como también es fácil realizar el proceso de llevar nuestro equipaje al avión aunque sea corto, pero lo que si será más intenso será el viaje desde Nueva Orleans, Luisiana hacia Las Vegas, Nevada. Me da miedo viajar sobre el aire, pero tenía que vencer mi temor a las alturas.

**Aeropuerto de Nevada, Domingo 5:48pm.**

Al cabo de dos días… pisamos "La Ciudad del Pecado"…

"Bueno, Kokoro… te dejamos. Papa y yo nos alojaremos en el hotel 'Aladdin' que esta a media hora de aquí, mientras que tú te instalaras en el 'Luxor Hotel y Casino'. No te puedes quejar de nada… te la pasaras de maravillas en Las Vegas". Dijo Tina después de salir del avión habiendo llegado a Nevada.

"Ok… Gracias por todo y cualquier cosa… me avisas por teléfono". Dije, mientras abrace a Tina y a su padre agradecida por todo lo que hicieron por mí.

"Descuida… Suerte en tu lucha por ser cantante, la necesitaras… Ah, te regalare estas fotos para que nos recuerdes, te será de gran utilidad". Dijo Tina.

"Ah, eso no es todo… Mi hija te dejo una guitarra para ver si te animas a componer tus canciones y te dejo un autógrafo firmado por ella. Que te diviertas". Dijo Bass.

"Muchas gracias… Adiós Tina, adiós tío Bass… Besos". Dije, mientras guarde en mi maletín las fotos donde estábamos los tres en la terraza de su casa.

Con determinación por alcanzar mi meta, empiezo mi aventura en Las Vegas con la convicción de que salga bien librada de esto. El camino será largo y complicado, pero confiare en mis instintos para que, con el favor de Dios, mis sueños de ser cantante profesional se convierta en una realidad.

"(esbozando un suspiro) Hogar dulce hogar…". Dije, mientras llegue a una de las habitaciones del hotel y leí una tarjeta escrita por Tina, mi prima.

_Querida Kokoro:_

_Cuando era cantante, me regalaron esta guitarra y ahora, te la dejo para ti con un autógrafo y una foto de los tres. Espero que cumplas tu meta como cantante y si tu sueño se hace realidad, iré cuando pueda a visitarte a la mayoría de tus conciertos. Te mando muchos besos y te queremos._

_Tu prima Tina._


	2. Primera Oportunidad

**A/N: Kokoro será la única relatora de esta historia. Ademas, Ryu Hayabusa aparece por primera vez.**

**Dos: Primera Oportunidad **

Hola, de nuevo les saludo cordialmente para contarles lo que paso en el pasado episodio. La aventura transcurre al principio en Nueva Orleans donde me desempeñaba como mesera, pero no pude estar más tiempo en un restaurante modesto porque su dueño era tan corrupto que era imposible aguantarlo por más tiempo, así que decidí dar un paso al costado por mi cuenta ya que el no soportaba el hecho de que me escuchara cantar perdiendo tiempo en horas de trabajo. De esa misma noticia, se lo hice saber a mi prima Tina y a su padre Bass, ambos ex peleadores de lucha libre; se lamentaron por quedarme sin trabajo, pero me invitaron a que vaya con ellos a una gira norteamericana de un mes y medio que reúne a los que fueron los mejores luchadores de todos los tiempos de una distinguida empresa y cuya primera parada seria Las Vegas, Nevada. Sin pensarlos dos veces, acepte su propuesta y empaque mis cosas dentro de varias maletas, pero con la condición de que me dejen en la llamada "Ciudad del Pecado" porque era seria la ciudad perfecta para tratar de probar suerte en mi lucha por convertirme en cantante. Al cabo de dos días, los Armstrong y yo llegamos a dicho estado luego de un tedioso viaje en avión, pero tuvimos que separarnos para alojarnos en dos hoteles distintos, no sin antes dejarme una guitarra autografiada por Tina y unas fotos donde salimos los tres juntos.

Al día siguiente, saque el casette con el demo de mi primera canción y lo lleve a cualquier disquera para que lo escuchen y decidir si me aceptan en sus filas.

**Disquera "Solarium Records", Lunes 2:39pm.**

"Buenas tardes, quiero hablar con uno de los encargados de esta disquera para ver si pueden escuchar esta canción que se encuentra en este casette". Dije.

"Veremos si puedo ubicar a un manager aquí en esta disquera, pero no le prometo nada. Entrégueme el demo y yo se lo daré al manager". Dijo una recepcionista.

"Pero, ¿no sabe cuando el manager me lo ira a devolver?". Pregunte.

"Lo devolveremos en cuanto el manager termine de escucharlo; le daré esta tarjeta, nos llama y coordina con él cuando se lo devolverá". Dijo la recepcionista.

"Está bien… ¿Puedo conocer al manager?". Pregunte de nuevo.

"Por ahora, no puede porque se encuentra en una reunión importante. De todas formas, gracias por mostrar interés en él". Dijo la recepcionista, luego me marche.

Tras salir de la disquera, fui a una tienda para comprar una computadora y un disco vacio para comenzar a componer mis propias canciones.

**Centro Comercial, veinte minutos después.**

"Esto contiene un programa de instrumentos virtuales en donde puedes componer las canciones que quieras. ¿A cuánto te lo quieres llevar?". Pregunto el vendedor.

"Mira, yo no tengo dinero suficiente para pagártelo. Si no me lo cree, se lo enseñare… 50 dólares. No me diga que esto cuesta más". Dije.

"De todas maneras, no le alcanzara porque esto cuesta casi 200 dólares… a menos de que pague con tarjeta de crédito y le descontamos el precio". Dijo el vendedor.

"Ni mucho menos le pretendo pagar con tarjeta. Por favor, tenga compasión de esta pequeña turista que pretende realizar su sueño como cantante". Dije.

"Ok, está bien… Llévese esta computadora gratis, no será necesidad de que pague con cualquier medio de pago… Es todo suyo, gracias y vuelva pronto". Dijo el señor.

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias por esto y que Dios se lo pague". Dije, mientras el señor vendedor me envolvió la computadora y me la entrego sin que se lo pague.

Al día siguiente, una llamada de la disquera me despertó. Quizá quieren devolverme el casette con el demo de la canción o tal vez será para otra cosa.

"**Luxor Hotel y Casino", Martes 10:13am.**

"Buenos días, habla Kokoro… ¿Qué desea?". Pregunte, mientras conteste el celular.

"Hola, le tengo un anuncio. Olvide las coordinaciones con el manager de la disquera por más que aun tengamos tu casette con tu demo, el desea entablar una charla contigo para conocerte, después verá si puede promocionar tu single. ¿Podrás ir al restaurante 'Liquids' a las 3pm?". Pregunto la recepcionista.

"Pue… Pues, allí estaré… De acuerdo, muchas gracias". Dije, colgando mi celular.

No sabía que ropa ponerme para irme a la citación con uno de los tantos managers de la disquera a la que fui para dejar mi demo haciendo que este escuche mi primera canción que pretendo promocionar. Sin embargo, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para convencerlo a que me lance al estrellato.

"**Liquids" Hotel y Restaurant, 3pm.**

"Disculpe… ¿tú eres el manager de la disquera en donde deje mi demo?". Pregunte, mientras me acerque al restaurante donde me esperaba el supuesto manager.

"No… no soy el manager como te dijo la recepcionista de la disquera, soy un promotor, se puede decir que soy como un descubridor de talentos. La persona que te lo dijo, me confundió con cualquier manager. Bueno… ¿te llamas Kokoro, verdad?". Pregunto el promotor que me saludo estrechando su mano.

"Si, es un placer saludarlo, Señor…". Dije, mientras tomaba asiento.

"Ryu… Ryu Hayabusa… un gusto conocerla. Me dijeron que usted quería ser una cantante profesional como todas las que se encuentran vigentes en este difícil mundo musical. ¿Cómo así comenzó tu pasión por el canto?". Pregunto el promotor interesado por saber un poco de mi historia.

"Porque… desde chiquita siempre me gusto la música, me encantaba cantar, nunca paraba de hacerlo; o sea, la música es como una vía de escape a todos los problemas y además, cada canción, de cualquier género que sea, es un refugio para todo, te relaja y te levanta el ánimo por completo". Dije.

"Ya veo… Los señores de la disquera tienen un casette con el demo de tu primera canción y me encantaría que la interpretarías en tu primer concierto". Dijo Ryu.

"Un momento, no entiendo. Ellos tienen ese demo y todavía no me lo devuelven, ¿Cómo hare para ensayar la canción si no lo tengo de vuelta?". Pregunte.

"No te preocupes, yo hablare con los señores que tienen tu canción para que mañana lo tengas contigo y empieces a ensayar para tu concierto en vivo". Dijo el.

"¿En serio? ¡No lo puedo creer, Sr. Hayabusa! Por fin, mi sueño de estar en el escenario se hará realidad… Lo malo es que tengo miedo escénico". Dije.

"¿Pánico escénico? Uy, esto sí que es un problema… Una cantante rookie no debe tener miedo al estar parada en un escenario frente a un montón de gente. La presentación del próximo sábado podría cambiar tu vida para siempre, así que… la primera regla básica para un novato es no tenerle miedo a nada". Aconsejaba.

"En un concierto, no hay que tenerle miedo a nada… Bueno, tomare su consejo y empezare a prepararme con antelación para mi primer concierto en vivo… Me voy, gracias por todo y me encanto conocerlo en persona". Dije, mientras terminaba esta charla con el promotor que se puso de pie para entregarme una tarjeta.

"Kokoro, espera… Esta es mi tarjeta, si me necesita… puede llamarme a este número. Espero que le sirva de mucho, nos vemos pronto". Dijo Ryu que se retiro.

Lo que me dijo ese promotor o descubridor de talentos tras conocerlo… lo tenía tan presente que no me lo borraba de mi memoria. Sé que tenía que ponerlo en práctica cuando se acerque la hora de mi primer concierto, aquel que me cambiaria la vida. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero conserve ese entusiasmo que tuve desde que me entere que me presentare ante un puñado de personas cuando se acerquen a verme. Esa misma noche, lleve mi guitarra y comencé a practicar mi voz.

**Terraza del hotel, 10:29pm.**

**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez**

**Cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque **

**Que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

**Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia **

**Aceptarlo todo sin hacer preguntas **

**Y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.**

**Nada más que decir, si quieres insistir.**

**Fuiste tu.**

**Nota de la autora: **el link del video que contiene esta letra esta aqui: ** watch?v=I9cCPQVPv8o**

**Miercoles 9:16am.**

Faltaban tres días para mi debut en los escenarios y las ganas que tenia por estar allí eran enormes. Tanto como el regalo que me dejaron los señores del hotel: un órgano electrónico que me serviría para componer covers de canciones y también temas de mi autoría. De pronto, sonó mi celular y conteste el llamado de…

"¿Cómo consiguió mi celular?". Pregunte, mientras Ryu Hayabusa me hablaba.

"Eso no importa, la cosa es que llamo para contarte que cambiaron la fecha de tu concierto. No será el sábado sino el viernes a las 10:30pm. Procura estar allí una media hora antes para que dejes tus nervios para atrás… recuerda: no hay que tenerle miedo a nada si eres una cantante novata". Dijo Ryu.

"Está bien, voy a tratar de llegar antes de tiempo. ¿Y en donde me presento?". Pregunte porque, por motivos personales, no pude hacerlo.

"En un pub llamado "Drama's Queen". Eso no es todo, allí se realizara un concurso de nuevos talentos y quien gane se llevara 300 dólares… esta sería la chance que esperabas para que te des a conocer en este ambiente y necesito que la aproveches". Dijo Ryu, mientras me sorprendió el anuncio de un concurso.

"Sr. Hayabusa… juro que no desaprovechare". Dije con una sonrisa brillante.

Ya no son tres, sino dos días los que faltan para debutar arriba de un escenario en mi primer concierto, una presentación que cambiaria mi suerte. Sin embargo, la presión iba en aumento porque este sería un concurso donde el ganador obtendría una buena cantidad de dinero, oportunidad perfecta para aprovecharla ahora.


	3. Humillante Papelón

**Tres: Humillante ****Papelón**

Mi primer día de estadía en Las Vegas lo comencé yendo a la primera disquera que encontraba en la ciudad. Hable con la recepcionista con la convicción de hablar con uno de los managers para hacer que escuche mi primera canción; sin embargo, no pudo ubicarlo aunque le pude entregar el demo para que se lo de a dicho manager por mas que no lo conozca. Después de varios minutos, fui al centro comercial para comprarme una computadora que contenía unos interesantes programas de instrumentos virtuales donde puedo componer mis temas propios; su precio bordeaba los casi 200 dólares y yo no tenía más que unos inalcanzables cincuenta dólares para pagarlo; sin embargo, el vendedor, como poseía de un buen corazón, me la regalo sin necesidad de que pague con dinero, boleta o con tarjeta de crédito. Al día siguiente, me llamo a mi celular la misma recepcionista de la disquera diciéndome que el manager quería conocerme a pesar de que todavía no querían devolver el casette con el demo de mi primera canción y me citaron para que vaya a un restaurante en horas de la tarde para ver si él sería tan capaz de promocionar mi single. Accedí a la invitación y me encontré, precisamente con el manager que… para mi sorpresa no era uno cualquiera sino un promotor y descubridor de nuevos talentos de nombre Ryu Hayabusa. Con él, converse un poco sobre mi historia, pero lo que me entusiasmo tanto era que esa misma canción que pretendo lanzar y darme por conocida, lo malo es que tengo pánico escénico y eso podría echar para atrás todo; mostrando su apoyo, Ryu me aconsejo que una cantante novata no debe tenerle miedo a nada cuando se está parada sobre un escenario frente a tantos extraños que vienen a verme. Tras entregarme la tarjeta y terminar la charla, comencé a ensayar en la terraza preparándome duro para lo que será mi debut sobre la tarima dentro de tres días y al amanecer del otro día, mi despertar fue auspicioso ya que los encargados del hotel me regalaron un órgano electrónico, pero una comunicación a mi celular comenzaba aumentar la presión: el mismo promotor me dijo que cambiaron la fecha de mi primer concierto que, realmente, es un concurso de talentos cuyo ganador obtendría 300 dólares. Esta era la única oportunidad que debía aprovechar sin tener nervios de lado y sin que me diera pánico escénico porque este es un punto que necesito controlar.

"**Luxor Hotel y Casino", Viernes 9:34pm.**

Después de darlo todo por varios días ensayando en la terraza con guitarra y órgano electrónico en mano, era el momento de mi primera presentación en el concurso de nuevos talentos organizado por una discoteca conocida cuyo premio que se le otorgaría al ganador son unos jugosísimos 300 dólares. Sin embargo, con el trabajo viene el descanso, tuve que dormir un poco para relajarme, pero no imagine dormir tanto para despertarme a una hora de comenzar mi participación.

"¡Dios mío! Se me hizo tarde para presentarme en el pub, a las 10 debo estar allá para calentar motores, subir al estrado y cantar ante tanta gente extraña en el concurso de nuevos talentos. ¿Qué dirá el Sr. Hayabusa si se da cuenta que me demore? El me va a matar, mejor me apuro". Dije, mientras me vestí y enrumbe al pub.

**Pub "Drama's Queen", 35 minutos después…**

El trafico me jugó una mala pasada porque los carros avanzaban con lentitud y porque era hora punta, esos fueron los motivos que me impidieron llegar a tiempo al lugar. A medida que se acercaba la hora del concierto, Ryu Hayabusa comenzaba a preocuparse porque no vendria, mientras que yo empezaba a sentir la presion del momento.

"¡Kokoro! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llegas recien si tenías que estar aquí a las 10pm en el pub? Tu turno comienza en veinte minutos…". Dijo Ryu, preocupado.

"Hubo un tráfico horroroso, no te imaginas como, pero a esta hora… los carros se amontonan y era imposible de avanzar. Felizmente, esto no llego a mayores, vine tan rápido como pude y aquí estoy; iba a llamarte para decirle que me demoraría por esto… Estoy nerviosa, Sr. Hayabusa, es mi primera vez en el escenario". Dije.

"Tranquila, recuerda siempre que una principiante en el canto no debería tenerle miedo ni pánico a los escenarios aun cuando tanta gente extraña a tu alrededor te observa atentamente esperando que alguien cante. Ahora sí, tienes menos de veinte minutos para que calientes tu voz antes de salir a escena". Dijo Ryu.

Aprender a memorizar la letra de la canción que interpretare en el escenario se me hace difícil que los nervios se apoderaron de mí y la presión de mi debut que se avecinaba aumentaba cada vez más cuando todo hacía pensar que no pasaría nada. Cuando me llamaron para entrar en acción, la gente me miraba con una cara de pocos amigos ya que no me conocían en absoluto. Tome mi guitarra, me senté en un banco, tome mi micrófono y empecé a cantar, pero su sonido de los parlantes se escuchaban tan fuerte que el público se mataba de risa siendo yo el objeto de burla. Con los abucheos que continuaban, era imposible seguir aguantando el ridículo que el publico hace; asi que, me baje del escenario llorando, botando por casualidad el micrófono, renunciando a seguir cantando en el concierto y retirándome del pub ante la sorprendida mirada del Sr. Hayabusa que no sabía si reaccionaria bien o mal después de tan lamentable espectáculo.

"¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo, Kokoro? ¿Por qué te marchas del pub? ¿No te das cuenta que esa era la única oportunidad para que te dieras a conocer cantando en los escenarios? ¿Y qué haces tú? La desaprovechas como si nada…". Dijo Ryu, mientras me perseguía por la calle.

"No la desaprovecho, lo que pasa es que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar una situación como la que acaba de suceder en el pub. Las tantas personas que fueron a verme me hicieron pasar un rato para el olvido porque cuando el sonido emanaba un chirrido tan fuerte que provoco la risa de la gente. El publico seguía abucheándome y fue así que me baje del escenario llorando porque no puedo creer que me hicieron quedar mal justo cuando empezaba a debutar". Dije.

"Al parecer, los nervios te hicieron pasar la factura… Yo te decía siempre que no debías tener pánico escénico al momento de salir al escenario, pero tu…". Dijo Ryu.

"Mis nervios lo tenía controlado antes de cantar, pero la presión por saberme la letra y ese sonido que te comente adjuntando que yo he sido el objeto de burla de tanta gente que fue a verme me jugaron una mala pasada. ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero meterme a cualquier escenario por más oportunidades que se me presenten, ya no deseo que se me abran las puertas con tal de que me lancen al estrellato. Y si los señores de la disquera me devuelven la cinta con el demo de mi primera canción, será para romperlo en mil pedazos, renuncio a ser cantante… no más". Dije y me marche, pero Ryu me alcanzo para hacerme entrar en razón.

"Alto… Kokoro, tú no puedes renunciar tan pronto a tu sueño de ser cantante, sueño por el que persigues desde chiquita. Tu primera presentación ha sido un pequeño tropiezo de los muchos que tendrías a lo largo de tu carrera, pero te juro que la próxima vez que saltes a un escenario, los nervios y los miedos escénicos los debes de dominar porque tienes comerte al público, excepto por aquellos que provocaron que te sintieras humillada frente a todos y por los que no valen la pena porque se pierden al ver el tremendo potencial que tienes… Así que, sécate esas lagrimas que no quiero mirarte así y en cuanto a la cinta con tu demo… eso lo tendré que ver mañana a primera hora con la disquera". Dijo Ryu.

"Gracias por sus palabras… No me considerare derrotada, voy a seguir luchando por mis sueños, arriesgare mi pellejo trabajando en cualquier lugar y ganando la cantidad de dinero que sea necesario, pero… hare lo que valga la pena para ver realizado mi meta de ser una gran cantante… se lo prometo. Adiós". Dije.

**Más tarde, esa misma noche y de vuelta en el hotel…**

Pasando la página luego de fiasco de presentación en el pub, tuve que llamar a mi prima Tina para contarle sobre esta humillante noticia.

"¿Alo, tío Bass? ¿Me puedes comunicar con su hija Tina, por favor?". Pregunte.

"No sé qué te pasa, querida; te oigo triste, pero (haciendo señas a su progenitora) aquí te la paso para converses con ella". Dijo Bass, mientras pasa el teléfono a Tina.

"¿Alo, Kokoro? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?". Pregunto Tina.

"Tuve un debut de pesadilla, Tina. Resulta que me programaron un concierto para hoy y cuando pise la tarima, el sonido comenzó a fallar y la gente se reía de mi sin parar. Ante la humillante burla que me hicieron, me baje del escenario y me fui del pub llorando y amenazando ante mi promotor con renunciar a la música". Dije.

"Ay no, querida. ¿Cómo pudiste soportar la burla de aquellos que quisieron humillarte en pleno escenario?". Pregunto Tina.

"No fui capaz de soportar que tanta gente extraña que asistió al pub dizque para que vean a los nuevos talentos, incluyéndome a mí, pugnando por ganar el primer lugar que fue dinero en efectivo. Pase el incidente más bochornoso en toda mi vida y es por eso que pretendo renunciar a cantar en cualquier discoteca… ya no quiero que se abran las puertas a cualquier oportunidad que se me presente porque temo que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo y yo no estoy lista para seguir aguantando tantas humillaciones, similares a lo que se suscitaron esta noche…". Dije queriendo terminar con esta charla e irme a dormir, pero Tina quiso abrirme los ojos.

"Kokoro, no tomes una decisión tan apresurada. Recién estas comenzando con esto de la música y no puedes dar marcha atrás en algo que vienes persiguiendo desde siempre. Mira, las artistas de hoy en día han dado muchos pasos en falso y aun así, supieron levantarse ante las circunstancias presentadas; yo también pase por lo mismo y me repuse… así como ellas, tú debes hacer lo propio, levántate y no te rindas; resurge como el ave fénix y cumplirás tus sueños". Dijo Tina.

"Eso me lo dijeron… tratare de recuperarme, pero ahora… estoy sufriendo de depresión y necesito irme a dormir porque no quiero saber nada de mi paupérrima presentación en el pub esperando que mañana amanezca con el ánimo al tope. Hasta pronto y dale mis saludos a mi tío". Dije.

"Hasta mañana, Kokoro, trata de dormir y mañana vuelve a comenzar desde cero intentando olvidar el ridículo que pasaste en la discoteca. Adiós". Dijo Tina.

Tanto mi prima Tina como el Sr. Hayabusa estaban en lo cierto: debía levantarme y seguir en la lucha por cumplir mis sueños de ser una cantante profesional. Este ha sido mi primer paso en falso, pero si vuelvo al ruedo, nunca más cometeré los mismos errores que. De los fracasos se aprenden… a partir de ahora, convertiré estos fracasos en éxitos ya que entrar a un trabajo y ganar dinero podría impulsarme a realizar mi sueño cambiando mi vida para siempre.


	4. Dos Noticias Diferentes

**Cuatro: Dos Noticias Diferentes**

Luego de arduos días ensayando con mi profesor de canto, llegaba el momento de mi primera presentación en el pub como parte de un concurso de nuevos talentos cuyo premio para el primer lugar era dinero en efectivo. Sin embargo, con los preparativos vienen los relajos y la flojera y por eso, me desperté a falta de una hora para presentarme en la discoteca por primera vez. Me sentía presionada ante esto y no sabía que diría Ryu Hayabusa si se enteraba de que me demoraría en llegar. Dicho y hecho, tardé en venir porque hubo un embotellamiento en hora punta que me impidió estar a tiempo en la discoteca a falta de veinte minutos para pisar la tarima, según la excusa que le explique al promotor de nuevos talentos. Mis nervios eran incontrolables, la presión iba en aumento porque era la hora de entregarlo todo en el escenario, pero sucedió lo inesperado: mientras me incomodaba para empezar ante la mirada de pocos amigos de la gente que fue a ver el concurso, el sonido de los parlantes comenzaron a chillar tan fuerte que los asistentes comenzaron a matarse de la risa sin parar haciendo que me retirara del escenario con lagrimas de impotencia, renunciando a la posibilidad de seguir cantando. Mientras Ryu me perseguía, me pregunto fastidiado porqué abandone la discoteca, pero yo atine a decir que el concierto fue todo un fiasco y que renunciaría seguir cantando en los escenarios porque no me gustaría que me volvería a pasar lo mismo y que se olvide del demo con la pista de mi canción. El no estuvo de acuerdo porque pensó que eran mis nervios los que hicieron derramar la gota del vaso, pero igual me dijo que no debía rendirme, este solo fue el primer tropiezo de los tantos que tendré durante mi carrera y que la próxima vez que me enfrente a la exigencia del publico en los escenarios… debía comérmelos a todos vivos, dejar de lado los nervios y los pánicos escénicos porque el público no sabe del tremendo potencial que puedo tener. Cuando regrese al hotel, hable con mi prima Tina por celular que, como sabia, estaba en medio de una gira con su padre por todo Estados Unidos; le comente sobre la misma noticia y tras escucharla, me aconsejo casi lo mismo que el Sr. Hayabusa aunque poniendo como ejemplo a ella misma. De todas maneras, ambos tienen razón en decir sus argumentos porque aun es muy pronto para rendirme porque tengo mucho talento y sé que, tarde o temprano, lograre mi sueño de ser una gran artista.

**Disquera "Solarium Records", Sábado 9:45pm.**

A la noche siguiente de mi presentación en un pub conocido de la ciudad que fue todo un desastre como ya lo mencione, fui a la disquera para conversar con la recepcionista de la disquera y ver si fueron capaces de devolverme la cinta con el demo de mi primera canción. ¿Conseguiré alguna respuesta positiva?

"Buenas noches, necesito hablar con el manager urgentemente. Ya paso casi una semana desde que le entregue la cinta con el demo de mi primera canción y no me lo devuelven. Ayer sobreviví a una mala noche y ahora solo necesito el casette en mis manos para cambiar mi suerte con respecto al día anterior". Dije.

"Disculpe, nosotros no tenemos el casette que nos dio hace una semana. Se lo hemos dado a un promotor que es muy cercano a esta disquera, lo siento… Si quiere, se puede comunicar con el nuevo poseedor de su demo". Dijo la recepcionista dándome un golpe al corazón.

"Ah, lo lamento... Muchas gracias, de todas formas". Dije, mientras me retire.

Con el corazón partido en mil pedazos por no encontrar el casette con mi canción, me marche de la disquera no sin antes recordar lo último que dijo la recepcionista: un promotor cercano a la empresa tiene la cinta con el demo de mi tema. Hay algo que me resulta sospechoso por el que debía averiguar, pero cuando me tope en la calle con el Sr. Hayabusa y aun estando de noche, encontraría en el al responsable de esto resolviendo mis dudas acerca del tema.

"Sr., que bueno que coincidiéramos en la vía publica. Justo acabo de estar en la disquera preguntando por mi demo y me dijeron que ya no lo tienen". Dije.

"¿Ya no lo tienen? Qué extraño, yo pensé que aun lo seguían conservando ¿Qué más te dijeron los señores?…". Pregunto Ryu.

"Los señores, no, la recepcionista que era la única que trabajaba allí. Bueno, ella me dijo que un promotor que es un amigo cercano a la disquera lo tiene en su poder. ¿O es que acaso no eres tu aquel que tiene mi casette y espero a último momento para que me lo dijeras?". Pregunte sabiendo que Ryu tenía la cinta con el demo.

"¿Cómo supiste que yo tenía tu casette?". Pregunto, mientras tomo el casette y me lo devolvió mintiéndome en mi cara.

"Porque supuse que eras muy allegado a la disquera y que, a mis espaldas, tenias un plan entre manos que no me lo quisiste decir pese a que ayer me contaste que hablarías con los señores de dicha empresa a primera hora. ¿Por qué tuviste el descaro de engañarme en mi presencia?". Pregunte.

"Porque todo era con la convicción de proteger tu futura carrera como cantante". Dijo Ryu que trataba de inventar un pretexto para salir libre de culpa.

"¿Y de esa manera intentabas protegerme? Pues, ya ves que te salió el tiro por la culata porque no ha sido una buena idea… ahora que tengo mi casette con el demo, me voy de aquí porque si logro desarrollar una carrera como cantante será en otra disquera o por mi cuenta, pero que sea lejos de usted". Dije.

"No… no se vaya. Reconozco que es mi culpa ocultarle la verdad, pero por favor… recién nos estamos conociendo y no quiero que esto se termine así como si nada; además, podemos tener una relación más que laboral o amical. ¿Qué me dice? Dense cuenta que la estoy ayudando a lanzarla al estrellato, no se queje luego". Dijo Ryu.

"Ok, se lo paso por esta vez, pero de ahora en mas… No quiero que me mienta o que me engañe porque si sucede… me consolidare en el ambiente musical al lado de otra disquera que me ayudara a lanzar mi demo convirtiéndome en estrella. Queda advertido, no quiero repetirlo de nuevo". Dije, mientras caminaba y me perseguía.

**Media hora después y de vuelta en el hotel…**

Sabía que el Sr. Hayabusa me fallaría engañándome, con el tema del demo de mi primera canción, en mi cara haciendo que la confianza que había puesto en el se iría al tacho. Sin embargo, acepto su culpa y se rectifico comprometiéndose a no fallar de nuevo sino… ya no habría marcha atrás en mi decisión. Al volver del hotel, encontré un desorden en mi habitación, hable con los encargados y me dijeron que unos ladrones saquearon mi cuarto y se llevaron mucho dinero. Abrí mi alcancía y me di con la sorpresa de que casi no había nada… Con lágrimas en los ojos, pude encontrar 50 dólares de mi billetera y me fui por algo de comer en la calle.

**Fuente de soda "Rufino", 2:10am.**

"Buenos días, ¿no tiene algo para comer? Fíjate que tengo mucha hambre, pero apenas tengo 50 dólares a la mano". Dije, mientras le di el dinero al dueño.

"Le puedo dar solamente una hamburguesa clásica y un vaso de gaseosa, nada más. Si pudiera, le daría más, pero solo me queda eso". Dijo el señor vendedor.

"Ok… ¿me lo da, por favor? (me volteo y veo a unas chicas en otra mesa) ¿Quiénes son ellas y que hacen aquí antes que yo?". Pregunte.

"Son unas amigas mías que vienen todos los días a comer algo después de una agotadora jornada nocturna y son mis clientas exclusivas". Dijo.

"¿Clientas exclusivas? Ah, no sabía…". Dije, mientras las miraba con atención.

"Ha ha ha ha… Apuesto 20 dólares a que su película favorita es "Lo que el Viento se Llevo"… un poco más antiguo". Dijo Ayane, una joven de pelo corto morado.

"Para mi, 30 dólares a que es "Romeo y Julieta" porque yo, al igual que ella, vi esa película en más de una ocasión". Dijo Leifang, otra chica de raíces chinas.

"Yo apuesto 50 dolares a que es "Diarios de una Pasión", es de mis favoritas y con ella saco el pañuelo porque lloro mucho". Dijo Hitomi, una tercera chica con el cabello castaño.

"Ok, después no quiero que piteen ni trampeen por no ganar… Entonces, esta actriz declaro que su película favorita es…". Dijo Ayane quien tomo la revista, la leyo e hizo un gesto de disgusto, mientras Leifang era quien celebraba su triunfo.

"Páguenme… Por favor, páguenme. Yo les gane la apuesta, así que… me deben". Dijo la chica de cabello negro azabache, mientras las demás pagaban la apuesta.

"Tengo un tatuaje que quiero mostrarlo… Es mi nombre escrito en japonés y me lo hicieron en la nuca; me volteare para enseñárselas". Dijo Hitomi.

"¿Acaso ellas son como yo pienso…? ¿En que trabajan las tres?". Pregunte.

"En un bar… Se hacen llamar las "muñecas de fuego" y todas las noches el lugar se llena de gente porque son la atracción principal; además, sus bailes son del gusto del público y en especial, masculino. Después de una jornada intensa que termina cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, vienen aquí y reponen energías". Dijo el vendedor.

"Ahora entiendo. Pense que eran plasticas porque como son muñecas, pero no lo son ya que se mueven como cualquiera". Dije.

"Oye amigo, ¿puede subir el volumen de la música, por favor?". Pregunto Ayane que pidió al señor que alzara el sonido de la canción en el minicomponente.

"Vean como baila Ayane… en verdad extrañaremos 'la danza de la mariposa'…". Dijo Hitomi, mientras todos nos matamos de risa al ver bailar a la joven.

"Oh, eso fue divertido… sin embargo, esta era una de las últimas veces que la veremos mañana será la última noche de Ayane en el bar". Dijo Leifang.

"Si, chicas… Propongo hacer un brindis porque, a pesar de que sea mi última noche bailando, les juro que nunca… jamás… las olvidare. Salud por eso". Dijo Ayane.

"Brindemos por "la mariposa"… ¡Salud!". Dijeron las demás al unísono.

"¿Cómo hago para ubicarlas? ¿Qué hago para entrar allí?". Pregunte.

"Es fácil. Te daré la tarjeta con la ubicación, el número de teléfono y todo; guárdala, y mañana temprano vas a ese lugar, ¿estamos?". Pregunto el vendedor.

Perseguir mi sueño de ser cantante me será difícil porque siempre habrá un bache que impida que mi camino sea limpio. Sin embargo, con los baches también vienen los atajos y para mí, buscar un trabajo seria un atajo que me servirá de mucho con tal de alcanzar mi meta. Es hora de transformarme en bailarina de bar.


	5. Bienvenida a Mi Bar

**Cinco: Las Muñecas de Fuego**

Al día siguiente de mi penoso debut en los escenarios, fui a la disquera buscando tener cuanto antes mi demo con mi primera canción, pero su recepcionista me dijo que ya no lo tienen y que, en lugar de ellos, un promotor lo tiene en su poder. Tras permanecer allí por un instante, las coincidencias del destino me llevaron a toparme de nuevo con el Sr. Hayabusa; aprovechando su presencia, quise hacerle unas preguntas hasta saber que era él quien tenía el casette… o sea, me mintió en su cara. ¿Por qué no me dijo, desde el comienzo, que estuvo involucrado con la disquera? Porque, según él, quería proteger mi futura carrera como cantante, pero se dio cuenta que no era así y quiso rectificarse por su error a pesar de que pretendo seguir con mi carrera impulsada por otros que no sean él. Así que, su engaño laboral lo pase por alto, pero le advertí que no vuelva a cometer dicho error sino… estaría en graves problemas. Regresando al hotel, me lleve una desagradable sorpresa cuando supe, por medio de los encargados, que unos ladrones saquearon mi cuarto y se llevaron una gran cantidad de dinero, la mayoría para ser exactos; con razón, el desorden que vi en mi habitación era notorio. Entonces, tome de mi billetera cincuenta dólares y me fui a una fuente de soda para comer algo porque moría de hambre y mientras el vendedor me ofrecía algo, yo voltee para una de las mesas y vi a tres chicas que se divertían apostando dinero por algo, bailando y brindando. El señor me decía que esas jóvenes, a quienes las consideran como sus clientas favoritas, son bailarinas de un bar que se hacían llamar "Las Muñecas de Fuego"; ellas son la atracción principal donde la gente, en su mayoría hombres, se aglomera para verlas. Entonces, el señor me otorgo una tarjeta donde está la ubicación exacta del bar para que pueda ir a investigar por casualidad. Nutrida por tanta información que me brindaron de manos de fuentes extrañas, estaba lista para tomar un nuevo atajo con la intención de ganar algo de dinero bailando y cantando en un bar para conseguir mi sueño de lanzarme al estrellato.

**Bar "Dolls Rainbow", Domingo 3pm.**

Al día siguiente, seguí las indicaciones como me dijo el vendedor de la fuente de soda y fui a dar con la ubicación exacta del bar que me recomendó luego de observar atentamente a sus bailarinas. Con ayuda de su tarjeta, llegue allí y abrí la puerta porque estaba abierta, pero no había nadie… excepto una voz femenina.

"Hola… ¿hay alguien allí? Hay cajas grandes que me interrumpen el paso". Dije.

"Si, adelante. Oye, tómalas, cárgalas y llévalas al sótano. Aquí te espero". Dijo la mujer a lo lejos, mientras las sujete sufriendo porque pesaban mucho.

"Hola… aquí te las traje y si que estaban pesadas… Hola, soy Kokoro". Dije, presentándome ante la mujer que parece ser la dueña del bar.

"Mucho gusto. Soy Kasumi, este el sótano de mi bar y yo soy la dueña. Supongo que viniste aquí porque quieres trabajar aquí con nosotros, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Kasumi.

"Así es. He venido desde muy lejos y sin empleo; entonces, vine aquí, bajo la sugerencia de un amigo, con la consigna de ganarme dinero trabajando para usted. Creo que este sería un paso importante en mi camino por convertirme en una cantante, sueño por el que persigo para hacerlo realidad". Dije.

"¿Quieres ser cantante? Vaya, es la primera vez que una chica viene a mi bar con la convicción de cachuelearse para cumplir su sueño… interesante". Dijo Kasumi.

"A ver si me da la oportunidad de estar aquí porque, desde que llegue a las Vegas, no he tenido tanta suerte. Por favor…". Dije.

"Está bien, te daré la chance de que vengas a trabajar aquí por vez primera, pero ni creas que con esa historia… me conmoverás a pesar que me convenciste; estate en el bar a partir de las 11pm porque arrancamos con la función. Esta noche, conocerás por dentro la salvaje acción de mis "muñecas de fuego", nos vemos". Dijo Kasumi.

"Gracias a usted por concederme la chance y será hasta la noche, adiós". Dije.

"Ah, una última cosa… solo estarás a prueba. Si me fallas, pierdes". Dijo.

**Camino al bar, Lunes 10:56pm.**

Estaba contenta porque la dueña de su bar me permitió ingresar al lugar para trabajar como bailarina a prueba sin que sus chicas se dieran cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, un simple error podría marcar mi destino, así que debo ser consciente en no poder cometerlos. A la noche siguiente, siendo uno laborable, recibí una llamada y aunque fue del Sr. Hayabusa, no lo conteste porque estaba a punto de salir a debutar por primera vez en el bar, a pedido de su dueña.

**Interior del Bar, cuatro minutos después…**

Cuando ingrese al local, me di con la sorpresa de que la gente abarrotaba y ni cabe ni un alfiler, pero me arme de valor para que me hicieran pasar. De repente, cuando quedaba un mínimo espacio abierto, vi que las chicas bailaban en la barra; cada quien hace movimientos libres, pero también siguen una coreografía preparada. Era increíble ver, con mis propios ojos, como derrochaban sensualidad para deleite del público; mientras me di vuelta, Kasumi me sorprende por detrás.

"Oh… ¿Pensabas retirarte del bar sin previo aviso?". Pregunto la dueña.

"No, más bien… quería buscarte, pero no podía pasar por el tumulto que hace". Dije.

"Pues, me encontraste. Bien, quiero hacer algo contigo…". Dijo Kasumi que tomo una tijera, corto mi blusa y rasgo mi falda con sus propias manos.

"¿Qué hiciste con mi ropa? ¿Por qué la rompes con manos y tijeras?". Pregunte.

"Porque quiero que te veas sexy como mis chicas a quienes ves allí". Dijo Kasumi, mientras me mostro a sus bailarinas cuando ya las observe previamente.

"A mí me gusta verme como estoy". Dije, pero Kasumi me llevo a la barra tras término el baile y tomo el micrófono para presentarme en sociedad.

"Eso no interesa… Chicos, ¿pueden prestarme un poco de su atención, por favor? Les presento a… Kokoro, ella nació en un ambiente de salvajes en la jungla y se hizo una marca en el hombro izquierdo intentando pelear contra una bestia". Dijo Kasumi, mientras la gente se reía de mi porque todo lo que asevero era falso.

"¿Tu eres nueva aquí? Hola, soy Hitomi, mucho gusto". Dijo la chica que empezó a servir tragos a los clientes que se posan en la barra en pequeños shots.

"Si, recién empiezo a trabajar. Me llamo Kokoro". Dije, estrechando mi mano.

"Hola, soy Leifang. ¿Novata aquí, verdad?". Pregunto la china que bebe un shot de trago y la devuelve en una botella de cerveza.

"Claro… Oye, ¿Cómo haces para tomar cerveza y licor al mismo tiempo?". Pregunte.

"¿Nunca te enseñaron a beber? Bueno, allá tu, pero te enseñare para que lo aprendas y no volver a repetirlo: tomas un shot del más fuerte licor que hay y te lo bebes; luego, agarras la botella y lo escupes. Listo, no es nada difícil… es tu turno". Dijo Leifang, mientras me miro como hacía lo propio.

"Ya lo hice y, de todas maneras, no me gusta el sabor de ambos licores. Oye… ¿Cómo hacen para bailar sobre el fuego si están corriendo el riesgo de perder sus vidas tomando en cuenta lo peligroso que es?". Pregunte porque me llamo la atención de que, en su coreografía, incluyan un elemento riesgoso.

"Una se sostiene por la viga de arriba (Hitomi) y, en este caso, Ayane o yo caminamos despacio por el fuego y luego los asistentes se encargar de apagarlo para que no exista esta clase de peligros. Felizmente, todo lo hacemos con mucha precaución para que nadie salga herido del lugar". Dijo Leifang.

"Novata… haz algo o la dueña te saca a patadas del bar". Dijo la peli-morada.

"Yo no sé bailar, lo lamento. Al menos, fungiré de bartender… para servir tragos a la clientela, pero… no veo agua por ningún lado. ¿Sirven aquí agua?". Pregunte.

"No hay… (toma el micrófono) Todos escúchenme… Yo les pregunto, ¿servimos agua en este bar?". Pregunto Kasumi que se acerco a mí y luego, interactuó con la gente.

"¡Al demonio con el agua! ¡Al demonio con el agua!". Gritaba el público a viva voz y al unísono. Mientras tanto, las chicas tomaron unas mangueras y rociaron grandes chorros de agua que terminaron empapados. De repente, sonó la música (pachanga a todo volumen) y ellas se disponían a bailar una segunda coreografía.

"Fue un placer conocerte, 'Kokor-isa'…". Dijo Hitomi, mientras tomo un sombrero y subió a la barra animando a la gente a subir para bailar con ella y sus amigas.

"Kasumi, recién es mi primera vez en el bar, pero no quiero que me despidas tan pronto por no haber hecho casi nada". Dije.

"No te molestes porque aun no te despedí, pero puede que cambie de parecer. Hagamos una cosa: te daré 250 dólares para que vayas a un centro comercial con Hitomi, mi asesora de modas. Cómprate la ropa más sexy que encuentres y mañana vente transformada, me sorprendería si sobrevives a otra noche". Dijo Kasumi.

"**Luxor Hotel y Casino", 2:24am.**

Regrese totalmente agotada de mi primer y no tan provechoso día de trabajo en el bar. Sin embargo, termine satisfecha por recibir dinero en efectivo para comprarme nueva ropa y una invitación para seguir trabajando en el bar. Ahora, tengo que contarle estas noticias a mi prima Tina mediante un correo.

_Querida Tina:_

_He decidido darle un giro inesperado a mi lucha por ser cantante. Luego del papelón que tuve en mi debut sobre los escenarios, el destino tomo la decisión por mí y me metí a trabajar por primera vez en un bar. Aunque no bailo como las otras chicas que se desenvuelven bien sobre la barra, estoy fungiendo como mesera, pero estoy aguardando el momento para subir allí y cantar frente al público que, cada noche, llena el local y no me deja pasar. Te aseguro que ganar dinero en el bar me pondría mucho más cerca de realizar mi sueño de ser cantante, pero el camino seguirá alargándose más y complicándose mas aunque no me rendiré aun._

_Kokoro._


	6. Adios a la Inocencia

**Seis: Adios a la Inocencia**

A la tarde siguiente, fui al bar, como me lo dijo el señor de la fuente de soda, e investigue para ver cómo era, pero dos cajas grandes me interrumpieron el paso aunque una voz femenina me dijo que las llevara para donde estaba ella. Cuando se las traje al sótano, la conocí: su nombre era Kasumi y era la dueña del bar. Sin dudarlo, le conté un poco de mi historia y le rogué para que me dé un trabajo como bailarina con la consigna de cambiar mi suerte, ganar dinero y aumentar mis chances de realizar mi sueño de ser cantante. Al parecer la convencí, pero no la conmoví, igual me cito a la noche para presenciar de cerca toda la acción en el bar; sin embargo, solo estaría como bailarina a prueba porque un error podría significar mi fin allí. Esa misma noche, contenta y sin importar la llamada que recibiría por parte del Sr. Hayabusa, accedí al bar con complicaciones notorias: el público que asistió al lugar se amontono tanto que no pude pasar, pero cuando me dieron permiso, me impacto el hecho de que las bailarinas se contornearan en la barra, derrocharan sensualidad para beneplácito de los hombres y hasta usan fuego como parte de la coreografía. Cuando quería buscar a Kasumi, ella me encontró primero y con una tijera a la mano, corto mi blusa y rasgo mi pantalón usando solo su mano con la intención de que me vea tan sexy como sus chicas que terminaron con su baile; acto seguido, me llevo a la barra y me presento ante el público en sociedad, mientras que conocí a las chicas y realice cosas que nunca hice en mi vida, al mismo tiempo que les preguntaba como realicen complicados y arriesgados pasos de baile en el fuego. Me presionaron para bailar, pero no sabía, así que debía contentarme con ser bartender; lo curioso del caso es que pregunte si servían agua, Kasumi solo atinaba a interrogar lo mismo al público que, lleno de algarabía, respondió con un 'no' rotundo por lo que las chicas echaron agua a la gente con unas mangueras. Angustiada, le dije a la dueña que no había hecho nada malo para que me despida, ella, por el contrario, me dio dinero en efectivo para que me compre otro tipo de ropa deseando que me vea al día siguiente completamente transformada. Cuando regrese al hotel abatida de tanto trabajo, me puse a escribir un correo para mi prima Tina contándole lo último que me paso recientemente.

"**Luxor Hotel y Casino", Martes 1:19pm.**

Después de desvelarme hasta casi las tres de la mañana, me desperté casi tarde sin darme cuenta de la hora que era y, para ser la primera vez, nunca me levante a estas horas cuando me acostumbre hacerlo temprano. En eso, alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación y tenía que ver quien era aquella persona…

"Disculpa que te interrumpa o que te despierte, ¿tú eres Kokoro?". Pregunto Hitomi que llego a mi cuarto a petición de Kasumi.

"Sí, soy yo… ¿Y tú eres Hitomi, aquella chica que me llamo 'Kokor-isa', no es así?". Pregunte, devolviéndole el favor por lo del día anterior.

"Si, es un placer saludarte de nuevo. Y lo de 'Kokor-isa' no es una ofensa, es un apodo de cariño que le digo a las nuevas bailarinas y a las que no son tan nuevas, también les apodo… Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, vamos rápido a la tienda para comprarte ropa nueva para que Kasumi te vea transformada al 100". Dijo Hitomi.

"Está bien… Aquí tengo mi dinero en mano, vamos…". Dije.

**Centro Comercial, 1:53pm.**

Hitomi me acompaño a la tienda de ropa mas cercana de la ciudad a pesar de que no contar con tantas alrededor. Elegimos ropas que llaman la atención por el diseño o por los colores, etc. Además, fuimos al vestidor para probarme algunas para terminar decidiendo con cual de todas me quedaría; no gastamos mas del monto establecido porque varias venían con descuentos. Después de despedirme de ella, esperando reencontrarme en el bar en la noche, alguien me llamaba por mi celular.

"¿Alo, Kokoro? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?". Pregunto tímidamente Ryu.

"¿Cómo no me acordare de usted, Sr. Hayabusa? Discúlpame si ayer no le conteste, lo que paso fue que anoche estuve afuera hasta la madrugada y era imposible hablar con usted. Ahora, como vera… recién vengo de la calle donde me compre ropa nueva en el centro comercial para lucir esta noche; mira que hizo un calor de los mil espantos cuando estuve afuera y tomarme un descanso seria el menor de mis problemas. ¿Podemos conversar luego?". Pregunte.

"Mira, luego será inútil porque en la tarde tendré tanto trabajo que hacer. Por eso, aprovecho este momento para saludarte y conversar contigo… Dime, luego del papelón que paso hace unos días en el pub… ¿lograste tener algún tipo de trabajo para que cambie tu suerte y salgas de depresión?". Preguntaba Ryu.

"Si, de hecho… quería invitarte a un bar que es mi nuevo trabajo, allí hago mi papel de mesera, mientras que las demás bailan y se contornean en la barra. Con este empleo, ganare algo de dinero que será suficiente para lanzar mi primera canción y convertirme en cantante". Dije, mientras le di la ubicación del bar.

"Ok, gracias por darme las coordenadas, nos vemos a la noche… Adiós". Dijo Ryu.

"No, espera, no cuelgues… ¿Tienes pactado un concierto que daré en otra discoteca esta semana o la otra? Espero que no sea un concurso de talentos". Dije.

"Claro que ya no lo será y tampoco será el hecho de que tengas un concierto esta semana. La próxima coordinare con mis colegas para ver si existe una probabilidad de que entres a cantar allí. Bueno, paso a retirarme y… nos vemos esta noche, entonces… Adiós". Dijo Ryu que colgó su celular.

**De noche en el mismo hotel, 10:10pm.**

La llamada que recibí por parte del Sr. Hayabusa me lleno de esperanzas, pero… a pesar de que solo llevamos una relación profesional y de amistad, todavía no llegamos a ser algo más que eso. Sin embargo, ha llegado la hora de sacar a flote el lado más sexy, ese lado que nunca me atreví a revelar… hasta ahora.

"Padre mío, perdóname porque será la primera vez que pecare". Dije.

**Bar "Dolls Rainbow", 11:12pm.**

Mi segunda noche de trabajo en el bar comenzó mirando a mis compañeras Leifang y Hitomi bailando y animando al público que las miraba atentamente. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba llevar los tragos en una bandeja y dárselos a la clientela, tropecé con un cliente dejándome caer y rompiendo todos los vasos llenos de líquido. Kasumi vio a lo lejos este suceso y se acerco a verme. Entonces, me llevo a un lado del bar y me llamo la atención de este modo.

"Kokoro, ten un poco mas de cuidado a la hora de llevar la bandeja, ves que chocaste con un cliente y rompiste todos los vasitos… Recuerda que hoy sigues estando a prueba y no me debes fallar porque tu puesto te la juegas. Vas un error, no tolero otro más…". Dijo Kasumi que me dio un consejo por primera vez.

"Está bien, le juro que no le fallare la próxima vez". Dije, mientras me retire al baño porque me tocaba un receso de quince minutos, pero luego Hitomi vino aquí.

"Kokoro, ¿estás bien? Te noto triste…". Dijo ella que me toco el rostro.

"No, nada. Kasumi me regaño porque me tropecé con un cliente, se rompieron los vasitos y los otros se quedaron indignados por mi culpa". Dije, entre lágrimas.

"No te preocupes, todos podemos fallar. Cuando yo ingrese, también cometí ese mismo error que hoy haces tú, pero termine adaptándome a eso, pero quería mas y fue así que… aprendí a bailar y bueno, aquí me ves… Cambia esa carita triste porque por ahí vi a un chico guapo que pregunto expresamente por ti". Dijo Hitomi.

"¿En serio? Debe ser el Sr. Hayabusa…". Dije, mientras mi cara de tristeza cambio en un instante y me llene de felicidad al verlo en la salida del bar.

**Exteriores del Bar, 11:57pm.**

Le pedí a Kasumi que me de permiso porque recibí una visita muy especial y que tomaría un tiempo para conversar con mi amigo.

"¿Así que este es el bar donde trabajas, verdad?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Claro… Recién tengo pocos días en haber ingresado, pero de todas formas… aquí me tratan bien como para ser nueva. Escúchame, Ryu, no tengo mucho tiempo; así que, debo conversar rápido porque estoy en mi tiempo de descanso…". Dije, mientras lo lleve tomado de la mano afuera para charlar.

"¿Qué haces en el bar y con el tumulto de gente?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Bueno, no hago más que servir los tragos a la gente y ver como bailan mis nuevas compañeras… Algún día, me armare de valor para bailar. Oye, hoy no tuve un buen día trabajando en el bar: rompí unos vasitos lleno de tragos, mientras servía a la gente. Justo Kasumi, la dueña, me llamo la atención por esto". Dije.

"Tranquila, no tienes porque sentirte triste ni preocuparte; recién llevas pocos días en este negocio y fíjate que, con el tiempo, lograras acostumbrarte a esto en paralelo con lo que más te apasiona. Mira, ¿Qué te parece si mañana, como a estas horas o cuando te desocupes, conversamos largo y tendido? Lo hago con la consigna de no quitarte más tiempo y porque no quiero que tu dueña te llame la atención. ¿Está bien?". Pregunto Ryu que quería que continuara trabajando.

"Está bien… Oye, me avisas cuando tengo un concierto en otra discoteca, pero que no sea un concurso de talentos porque… no quiero pasar un roche mas". Dije.

"Claro, lo tendré en cuenta. Me encanto verte y espero que nos veamos mañana… mucha suerte en tu trabajo". Dijo Ryu que me beso en la mejilla y se fue.

El encuentro fue breve y hermoso a la vez, pero el tiempo hizo que cada quien fuera de regreso a lo suyo, separándonos inmerecidamente. Yo tengo el presentimiento de que el destino nos quiere juntar otra vez el próximo día y espero que sea asi. Mientras tanto, yo seguiré en el bar a pesar de no tener un mejor día ya que me llamaron la atención por cometer un error, pero mi autoestima cambio cuando me encontré con el Sr. Hayabusa... Si, era consciente de no infringir la regla de traer novios al bar porque si lo hago... me suspenderían; sin embargo, creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por el que va más allá que una simple amistad sin importar que yo tenga respeto a quien me esta impulsando y ayudando a lanzarme al estrellato y si me enamoro… estoy poniendo en riesgo mi permanencia en el bar. Así que, necesito más que una mano para intentar separar el trabajo del enamoramiento.


	7. Rompiendo el Hielo

**Siete: Rompiendo el Hielo**

A la tarde siguiente, después de mi primer día en el bar, Hitomi llego a mi habitación para llevarme al centro comercial y comprarme toda clase de ropa para lucir mejor que nunca. Luego de un rato, al celular me llego una llamada: si, era el Sr. Hayabusa. ¿Qué quería él? Conversar conmigo porque después tendría tanto que hacer. Me pregunto si conseguí un trabajo y le respondí que si; de paso, le invite al bar para que vea como chambeo como mesera, mientras mis otras compañeras bailaban en la barra y también atendían a los clientes. Le di la ubicación exacta y aproveche también para preguntarle si tienen pactado un concierto en otra discoteca y que no sea parte de un concurso de talentos, pero él me dijo que no. Les contare que, realmente, no me había sentido tan bien conversando con él y tenía la corazonada de que pronto daría un concierto que me servirá para sacarme el clavo luego de la vergüenza que pase en mi presentación anterior. Tras terminar la pequeña charla, las horas transcurrieron y cuando se hizo de noche, comenzaba mi segundo día en el bar, pero con un pequeño error: resulta que cuando llevaba una serie vasitos con tragos en una misma bandeja, tropecé con un cliente haciéndome caer y rompiendo todo lo que tenía a la mano. Kasumi me llevo a un rincón y me llamo la atención diciéndome que este error me podría costar caro, pero me perdono con la condición de que no cometa más errores, porque yo misma me juego el puesto. Me fui a los camerinos con mi cara de tristeza, seguida por Hitomi que me consoló y me dijo que un hombre guapo estaba allí… seguramente era el Sr. Hayabusa que accedió a mi invitación y, precisamente, no me equivoque. Con el converse por un rato porque le dije a la dueña que no me demoraría mucho en atenderlo, pero de todas maneras… el quiso dejar que siguiera trabajando en el bar y así… mañana podríamos conversar largo y tendido. Entonces, nuestro encuentro fue breve, pero hermoso aunque al día siguiente, las cosas se prolongarían tal como acordaríamos ambos.

"**Luxor Hotel y Casino", Viernes 3:22pm.**

Han pasado tres días y no volví a ver al Sr. Hayabusa cuando pensé que ambos quedáramos en hablar el día después de nuestro breve encuentro ocurrido en el bar. Bueno, el anduvo tan ocupado que no tuvo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para estar conmigo, allá el; lo mejor fue que cada quien vaya con su propio ritmo.

"¿Tío Bass? Oye, te invito para que mañana me veas en mi trabajo… en el bar, pero no sé si podrás porque sigues ocupado con tu gira al lado de Tina". Dije.

"Descuida, Kokoro… Iré mañana a verte porque la gira de los luchadores por todo el país se cancelo debido a que hubo falta de garantías en la mayoría de las presentaciones. En este momento, estamos en Canadá y abordaremos un vuelo que nos lleve vuelta a Las Vegas, puede que mañana estemos allí". Dijo Bass.

"Lamento tanto que la gira que tanto me dijeron no llegue a culminarse… Hubiese sido lindo que volvieran a los cuadriláteros y sentir el calor ferviente de los fans que los aplaudan sin cesar. Sin embargo, me da tanta alegría volverlos a ver y lo mejor aun es que estoy pensando en invitarte a mi trabajo, en el bar". Dije.

"¿En serio? Gracias… ¿Y dime, como es ese bar del que mencionas?". Pregunto mi tío, curioso por enterarse de todo sobre mi trabajo.

"Es un bar colorido; allí mis compañeras se meten a la barra y bailan unas coreografías bien complicadas que ni yo sería capaz de hacerlo. En mi caso, yo solo me encargo de servir los tragos de todo tipo a la gente, pero allí no sirven agua porque no les gusta. Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si te veo a la medianoche?". Pregunte.

"Por supuesto, Kokoro, allí estaré mañana… Nos vemos, entonces". Dijo Bass.

**Bar "Dolls Rainbow", 12:34am.  
**

Leifang y Hitomi continúan bailando en el bar, pero como era otro fin de semana más, la gente entra en masas y eso hizo que se produjo una sobrecarga en el lugar. Para colmo de males, parte del público masculino se pasaron de copas y quisieron aprovecharse de ellas; todo termino siendo una batalla campal dentro del bar.

"¡Dios mío! Tenemos que hacer algo porque están destruyendo el bar, necesito la ayuda de alguien…". Dijo Kasumi, mientras un oficial de la policía vino al bar.

"Exceso de público en el bar significa un delito que es penado con multa. Necesita desalojar a varios asistentes en un plazo máximo de media hora". Dijo el oficial.

"De acuerdo, oficial; precisamente, echare de mi bar a patadas aquellos que están bebieron de mas y que ocasionan un gran pánico aquí". Dijo Kasumi.

Sin embargo, eran inútiles los intentos porque el caos se quería salir de control, la pelea estaba en su punto máximo y no servía de mucho el hecho de calmar a la gente que ocasionaba estos estragos. Hasta Leifang y Hitomi sufrían dichos embates y no podían escapar de ellos.

"Apresúrese, sino su lugar quedara multado y usted irá a parar a la cárcel con sus bailarinas". Dijo el oficial de policía.

"De acuerdo… Oigan, por favor, les vamos a echar unos potentes chorros de agua si esta situación sigue tal como esta". Amenazaba Kasumi.

Las cosas ya no daban para mas, pero en ese momento… cuando dos personas se peleaban, uno de ellos se choco contra la rocola y empezó a sonar una canción que era de mis favoritas. Frente a mi estaba el micrófono y, después de pensarlo tantas veces, tome la iniciativa de cogerlo, cantar y perder el miedo escénico.

**Nota:** la canción completa esta en el siguiente link: watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y

"¿De dónde saco esa voz Kokoro?". Pregunto Kasumi, tras escuchar mi voz.

"No lo sé, pero está sirviendo de mucho porque los señores pasados de copas desalojan el lugar de a pocos… Ella tiene una voz encantadora". Dijo el oficial.

"Eso… Las chicas están subiendo a la barra… ¿Por qué no pensé en Kokoro desde el principio? Ella está poniendo las cosas en orden". Dijo la dueña.

"Muy bien. Diles a los que faltan que desalojen el lugar, es la última llamada porque no quiero forzarlos a multar el bar". Dijo el oficial.

La reacción fue de inmediata porque los borrachos se retiraban poco a poco del lugar, mientras Hitomi y Leifang se zafaron de los que las cargaban y se acercaron a mí en la barra para acompañarme bailando. Hasta un periodista de prensa escrita se acerco a tomar una foto de mí cantando en la barra.

**Al día siguiente en el bar, Sábado 3:12am.**

"Mira, Kokoro… estas en la portada de este periódico e hicieron un informe de tu hazaña en el bar donde dicen cosas maravillosas sobre ti". Dijo Leifang.

"¿En serio? Déjame ver… Dios, poco a poco me volveré famosa; este fue solo el primer paso para lanzarme al estrellato". Dije, mientras veía el artículo.

"¿Y cómo se te ocurrió subirte a la barra, tomar el micrófono, cantar y perder el miedo escénico ante tanta gente que te vio así?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Pues… quería tener la iniciativa de poner orden ante tanto alboroto y se me ocurrió cantar para calmar el asunto y perder el miedo". Dije.

"¿Cómo se llama el tema que interpretaste?". Pregunto Leifang.

"'I knew you were trouble' de Taylor Swift, es de mis temas favoritos…". Dije.

"¿A dónde piensas ir luego de que nos salvaras de que me llevaran a la cárcel y pusieras en orden todo el bar?". Pregunto Kasumi.

"Pues… no sé, planeo caminar por la calle, mirando las casas, los edificios, lo que sea… Quizá hasta se me ocurre celebrar mi primera hazaña". Dije.

"Damas y no tanto de caballeros, les presento a mi adquisición mas reciente del bar, un fuerte aplauso por favor…". Dijo Kasumi, mientras me llovieron aplausos.

"O sea… ¿ya me convertí en una 'muñeca de fuego', verdad?". Pregunte.

"Claro que eres una 'muñeca de fuego', pero faltan pulir algunas cosas más. Sin embargo, soportar una semana entera trabajando en el bar… es todo un logro porque casi nadie logro aguantar siete días con la presión de chambear así. Tu caso, Kokoro, es totalmente lo opuesto; así que, felicitaciones". Dijo Kasumi.

**Exteriores del bar, 3:26am.**

Mientras terminaba de trabajar en el bar y recibir una buena cantidad de dinero por permanecer laborando por una semana entera, frente a mi apareció alguien que me hacía falta verlo: si, nuevamente el Sr. Hayabusa hace su presencia en plena madrugada, pero tiene tanto que explicarme debido a que falló en su promesa.

"Vaya, hasta que al fin, osas aparecerte por mi camino cuando pasaron más de tres días de plazo… La promesa debió cumplirse la noche del miércoles para el jueves, no la noche del viernes para el sábado. Ahora, ¿Qué excusas tienes para explicarme ante tu larga ausencia?". Pregunte.

"Tengo una sola, excusa por la cual quiero que escuches: estos últimos días andaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera me alcanzo el tiempo para verte. Además, quería llamarte a tu celular para contártelo, pero no me contestaste ni una llamada". Dijo Ryu con la mejor intención del mundo.

"Lo siento, no sabía que me llamarías… Pero hiciste una promesa conmigo de que estuviéramos conversando cuando yo saldría de aquí y no la cumpliste". Dije.

"No importa… La cuestión es que me rectifico ante tu presencia, esperando que comprendas lo difícil que fueron estos últimos días. No quiero terminar peleado contigo por detalles simples… Bueno, te veo contenta… ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad aparte de verme por la calle a estas horas?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Estoy feliz porque me regalaron dinero en efectivo solo por sobrevivir a una semana de arduo trabajo todas las noches en el bar. Ninguna otra chica que entro por allí pudo aguantar tanto que yo, esas no pasaron ni un día… y se fueron más rápido. Yo, en cambio, me mantuve aquí pese algunos errores". Dije.

"Muchas felicidades… ¿Podemos seguir platicando, mientras te acompaño a tu hotel?". Pregunto Ryu, mientras caminamos en la calle y charlamos a la vez.

"Claro… Ah, y te perdono por las fallas que cometiste". Dije.

Mientras continuaba platicando con el Sr. Hayabusa, aprendí la lección de que no confiaría en sus promesas porque tenía la certeza que el volvería a fallarme. Sin embargo, el juro no cometer el mismo error y yo le perdone por eso para no quedar peleada con el… Desde que lo conocí, mantuve una amistad que era inquebrantable, pero empiezo a sentir cosas por el que no me atrevo a decirlo en persona; ahora, solo me queda esperar el momento adecuado para declarar su amor ante él.


	8. Subastando al Amor

**Ocho: Subastando al Amor**

Quería pasar de página luego de tener un mal día de trabajo en el bar, pero seguían las malas noticias: resulta que, tres días después, el Sr. Hayabusa no cumplió con la promesa que hizo de que nos encontráramos a la salida de mi trabajo al día siguiente. Esa vez, llame a mi tío Bass que seguía de gira junto con su hija Tina por todo el país, pero este me aviso que dicho tour se cancelo por carecer de garantías en la mayoría de sus shows y que tomaran un vuelo que los lleve de vuelta a Las Vegas; por ahora están en Canadá. Aproveche la plática para hablarles del bar y hacerles una invitación para que me visitaran esta noche, cosa que aceptaron sin pensarlo dos veces. En el bar, mientras tanto, era una noche de fin de semana y la gente venía en masas haciendo de esto una sobrecarga de personas; lo peor del caso es que su mayoría se pasó de copas. Peleas por un lado, destrozos por el otro, parecía que las cosas se saldrían de control y que Kasumi no era capaz de poner orden por su cuenta, a pesar de que la policía le advirtió que debía desalojar a varios ya que el exceso de público es un delito penado con una multa y con ella encerrada en prisión. Lamentablemente, todos sus esfuerzos por intentar sacarlos de allí eran en vano porque los 'facinerosos' también se querían aprovechar de Hitomi y Leifang; sin embargo, lo que ellos no contaban eran conmigo porque, en medio de una pelea, un hombre choco con una rocola y, de repente, sonó una de mis canciones favoritas. El micrófono estuvo frente a mí y, luego de pensar varias veces, lo cogí y comencé a cantar perdiendo el pánico escénico para sorpresa de todos los presentes. El orden volvió al lugar, los borrachos despejaron en su totalidad, mientras que nadie creyó que la excelente voz que escuchaban provenía de mí y también presenciaban perplejos como mis compañeras subían a la barra para cantar y bailar conmigo…. Después de cerrar el bar, estábamos todos charlando y celebrando mi hazaña; Kasumi me presento en sociedad como su nueva adquisición después de una semana de permanecer allí trabajando y soportando la presión de la chamba. Luego de salir con dinero, el Sr. Hayabusa me esperaba para excusarse por haber fallado en su promesa… y le creí como una ingenua perdonándolo por su error. Casi paso una semana en Las Vegas y mi amistad que entable con él es inquebrantable pese a tener algunos altibajos, pero… nunca me atreví a decirle que estoy enamorada de él. No quiero lastimarlo, mas debo declararme su amor antes que terceros descubran que estamos juntos.

**Quiosco, Sábado 4:51am.**

Inesperadamente, nos quedamos platicando encima del carro donde el vino y nos dormimos en ella; al cabo de unas horas, nos despertamos y fuimos a comprar una historieta clásica de esas cuyo protagonista es un superhéroe, al Sr. Hayabusa le fascinan dichos libros. Después, con la luz del sol saliendo y alumbrando nuestro día, fuimos al mercado a comprar pescado para que mi manager se los lleve a su familia y tras el término de este madrugador paseo… nos despedimos.

"**Luxor Hotel y Casino", 6:37am.**

"Las portadas en los periódicos hablan de tu hazaña en el bar. Cantaste sin miedo y pusiste en orden todo el establecimiento evitando que tu dueña vaya directo a la cárcel. Y lo mejor de todo es que rompiste el hielo; ahora, con seguridad… puedo decir que estas lista para dar otro concierto en una discoteca distinta". Dijo el.

"Claro que lo estaré porque ya perdí el miedo escénico; por cierto, todos comentaron la prodigiosa voz que tengo y eso es un primer halago que recibo. Bueno, señor, he disfrutado mucho de este paseo a plena luz del día… ¿Qué le parece si nos vemos en el bar esta misma noche? Estate allí a las 12". Dije.

"Kokoro, no sé si pueda estar allí, pero hare todo lo posible por hacer un hueco en mi apretada agenda para verte en el bar. Te acompaño a tu habitación". Dijo Ryu.

"Llámame para que me lo hagas saber… Gracias por este momento que pase con usted, pero antes de que se vaya… quiero decirle algo que debía decirlo antes aunque no quise por temor a que saliera lastimado. Sr. Hayabusa, estoy sumamente enamorada de usted desde nuestro primer encuentro". Dije, perdiendo el pudor.

"Kokoro… no siento que me hayas lastimado. Te agradezco el hecho de que fueras tan valiente al decírmelo, pero sugiero que no esperes a última hora para que te declares tu amor hacia mi abiertamente; la próxima vez hazlo ni bien sientas que quieras expresar tus sentimientos hacia mí". Dijo Ryu.

"Ok… Gracias por tu consejo…". Dije, mientras tome la iniciativa de dar, por primera vez, mi primer beso hacia el Sr. Hayabusa en su misma boca.

"Besas tan bien, Kokoro, para ser la primera vez. No me cabe duda de que te enamoraste de mí por ser sincero, amable, trabajador, en fin… Yo, por el contrario, me enamore de tu ternura, carisma, belleza y sencillez, pero, por sobre todo, tu sensualidad te define mejor que ninguna otra característica". Dijo Ryu.

"Eso quisieras que muestre, ¿verdad? Lo mostrare cuando nos veamos en el bar esta misma noche… Por ahora, me voy porque casi no dormí nada desde que nos fuimos del bar y me quiere dar sueño; nos encontraremos en la noche, no me falles". Dije, mientras me despedí de mi manager con otro beso en la boca.

Al fin, me despoje de la inocencia que tenia dentro y saque a la mujer que estaba oculta en mi interior. No fue fácil expresar mis sentimientos y declarar mi amor hacia el Sr. Hayabusa, pero tenía que buscar el momento adecuado para conseguir mi propósito. Ahora, debo guardar el secreto entre los dos para que ninguna de mis compañeras en el bar sospeche que tengo una relación sentimental con mi manager. En la tarde, mi celular me despertó con un mensaje enviado por mi tío Bass.

**Más tarde, ese mismo día, 1:37pm.**

"_Hola Kokoro… Lamento tener que despertarte de este modo, pero tengo que anunciar una mala noticia: tu prima Tina y yo perdimos el vuelo que nos lleve de vuelta a Las Vegas. Ahora, desde Canadá, tenemos que aguardar hasta mañana a primera hora para regresemos a tu casa; me temo que no podremos verte trabajar en el bar como habíamos quedado luego de nuestra charla de anoche. Cuídate mucho y que Dios te bendiga. Tu tío"._

"Que pena… Me hubiese gustado que me viera por primera vez trabajando y ganando dinero… Lástima". Dije, mientras me invadía la tristeza.

**Bar "Dolls Rainbow", 11:12pm.**

Parecía que esos facinerosos nuevamente volvían hacer de las suyas invadiendo nuestro bar, pero esta vez en mayor cantidad. Ahora que Kasumi presencio los hechos que sucedieron ayer, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió recurrir primero a mí para sacar a esos borrachos intrusos y poner las cosas en orden.

"Kokoro, necesito pedir un favor. Una vez más, la gente esta aglomerándose, pero esta vez vinieron mas publico del que tuvimos ayer… Anda, súbete a la barra y cántate cualquier canción, la que te sepas o haz lo que se te ocurra porque de hacerlo, permanecerás trabajando en el bar de por vida". Dijo la dueña.

"¿Sabes? Tengo una idea mejor…". Dije, mientras subí a la barra, tome el micrófono sin darme cuenta que aparecieron el oficial de policía y también el Sr. Hayabusa.

"A ver, me pueden prestar atención a todos. Quiero elegir a un hombre del público para que suba a la barra, mientras que las mujeres tendrán la oportunidad de subastarlo a un precio muy asequible. ¿Quién se atreve a subir aquí conmigo? Que las bailarinas se preparen… A ver, tu". Dije señalando con mi dedo a mi manager.

"¿Yo? Oye, tú te pasas, Kokoro… ¿Por qué me haces participe de esto?". Pregunto porque el Sr. Hayabusa no tenía idea de que lo escogí de entre tantos hombres.

"Porque quiero que te des a conocer ante todos. Ahora, despójate poco de tus prendas y enseña tus músculos para todas las mujeres". Dije, animándolo a que quite la ropa para beneplácito del público femenino. Sin embargo, era consciente de que esta invitación se quedara solo en secreto para no acabar perjudicada.

"Buenas noches, oficial. ¿Nuevamente me meterá en problemas como anoche? Espero que no lo haga porque ahora si estoy convencida de que mi adquisición más reciente otra vez ponga en orden las cosas en el bar. No sé si cantara, pero Kokoro sabrá lo que pretende hacer". Dijo Kasumi poniendo toda su fe en mí.

"Claro que no la meteré en aprietos. Solo espero que su chica haga lo correcto porque usted será quien pague las consecuencias". Dijo el oficial.

"El precio base comenzara con 20 dólares… Vamos, señoras, hagan que se eleve la oferta… Miren, este joven es tan apuesto… ¿Quién no quisiera tenerlo con ustedes? 20 dólares a la una, a las dos y a las…". Dije, mientras note que ya empezó a despojarme de su saco y una mujer aumento la oferta.

"30 dólares". Dijo la primera señora.

"40 dólares". Dijo una segunda mujer incrementando la subasta.

El precio de la subasta iba aumentando más, mientras que el Sr. Hayabusa se quedo sin camisa y en pantalones. Hitomi y Leifang se divertían jugando con él: bailaban en su regazo, se montaban en su espalda y yo lo permitía porque era cuestión de divertirse. De repente, llego un momento en que las cosas se intensifican.

"Cien dólares". Dijo una señora que fue más allá de los límites.

"120 dólares". Dijo la misma mujer que incremento su oferta.

"150 dólares". Dijo nuevamente la otra mujer que competía con la anterior por ver quién de ellas ofrecía más y se quedaría con el premio gordo.

"200 dólares". Dijo Kasumi que también se integraba a la subasta permitiendo que me quede nuevamente en el bar trabajando. Al parecer le gusto mi idea.

"220 dólares". Dijo una tercera señora que se unía a la oferta.

"Vamos, ¿no se atreven a subir la oferta un poco más? Miren esos pectorales…". Dije, mientras tocaba los abdominales del Sr. Hayabusa sintiéndome ganadora.

"250 dólares, ya mas no puedo ofrecer". Dijo la primera señora que se ofreció a la subasta, pero… queríamos más.

"275 dólares". Dijo la segunda queriendo terminar con esto; entonces…

"Se lo gano, queda vendido por 275 dólares. Felicidades, venga y llévese su paquete completo". Dijo, mientras la señora estallaba en júbilo y las otras sufrieron la derrota en la subasta, pero, honestamente, el Sr. Hayabusa, mis amigas y yo fuimos los grandes ganadores… También el publico lo fue, ¿Por qué no?

"Ay, me ganaron, pero no importa… Una vez más, Kokoro cumplió con mis expectativas y me salvo de irme a la cárcel". Dijo Kasumi al oficial de policía.

**Exteriores del bar, Domingo 2:44am.**

"Si que poco a poco, vas convirtiéndote en millonaria gracias a este empleo". Dijo uno de sus hombres de seguridad.

"Cierto… Nos vemos mañana, adiós". Dije, mientras me retire del bar contenta, pero Ryu aparecía de nuevo frente a mí.

"Kokoro… No sabes cuánto me divertí en el bar jugando a ser el hombre más deseado en la faz de la tierra; esa señora merecía tenerme aunque esto debió ser por esta noche porque te ayude a salvar el pellejo y porque también accedí a tu invitación. ¿No te recuerdas?". Dijo el Sr. Hayabusa.

"Si… Te compense después de que habías roto tu promesa de poder verme en las afueras del bar y conversar de lo que se nos ocurra". Dije.

"Entiendo, y me perdonaste por eso. Bueno, no te quito más tiempo, me voy a dormir porque debo despertarme temprano para trabajar". Dijo Ryu que se fue.

"Sr. Hayabusa… no se vaya. Tal vez mañana podemos vernos de nuevo, ya no solo en el bar sino… en otros lugares. ¿Puede ser?". Pregunte.

"Claro… ¿Por qué no? Adiós, Kokoro". Dijo Ryu que se despidió de mí con un beso.

**Terraza del "Luxor Hotel y Casino", 3:04am.**

Nunca me divertí tanto en el bar iniciando otra semana más de trabajo, pero lo hice con la convicción de salvar mi trabajo allí. Las únicas personas que me ayudaron en esto fueron Kasumi y el Sr. Hayabusa; ¿A que se debe su ayuda? Pues, ella me dio los recursos básicos para plantear otra hazaña mía y el estuvo presente para formar parte de esta idea. Cuando volví al hotel, seguía despierta de madrugada y con algo en mente para plasmarlo en una nueva canción que compuse en la terraza sentada frente a mi piano con la ayuda de unas letras y una melodía que salió del edificio del frente. Sin embargo, seguía preocupada en mi interior porque todavía no le puedo decir a nadie del bar sobre mi relación sentimental con mi manager porque no quiero perder mi chamba, aquella que me hace ganar dinero para cumplir mi sueño de ser una cantante profesional.


	9. Una Sorpresa Especial

**Nueve: Una Sorpresa Especial**

Esa madrugada, después de trabajar, el Sr. Hayabusa y yo seguíamos platicando encima del carro de donde se vino quedándonos dormidos allí para levantarnos horas después e ir comprar una historieta de esas que le gustan y algo de alimentos en el supermercado casi al amanecer. Al llegar al hotel y tras una charla breve, tome la decisión de decirle lo enamorada que estoy con el sabiendo que esto podría lastimar su corazón; para mí fortuna, el no salió herido como imagine, pero me aconsejo que, ni bien empiece a sentir que existe algo más que una simple amistad, se lo hiciera saber. Tome su sugerencia y, como una iniciativa que nació de mí, lo bese en la boca inesperadamente. Al entrar a mi habitación y dormir por unas buenas horas, recibí un mensaje de voz en mi celular por parte de mi tío Bass diciendo que no vendría a visitarme en el bar tal como quedaríamos el dia anterior por un motivo de fuerza mayor. En la noche, nuevamente la gente en masas llego al bar para seguir armando el caos; sin embargo, le dije a Kasumi que tendría una idea mejor a pesar de que dijo que cantara cualquier cosa. Entonces, se me vino a la mente el hacer una subasta eligiendo a un hombre al azar y, por causas del destino y de mi dedo indice, mi escogido fue Ryu… de nuevo. Este no podía creer que sería participe de esto, pero le dije que se despojara de sus prendas para beneplácito del público femenino. Conforme empezaba la subasta, las mujeres ponían tanto dinero que se fue aumentando con el transcurso del tiempo, mientras competían unas con otras para ver quién era la que se quedaba con el premio; al final, una de ellas aposto 275 dólares por él y fue la ganadora de la apuesta. Después de una divertida noche, me asegure mi permanencia otro día en el bar, me lleve dinero y el Sr. Hayabusa me acompaño a la salida hasta el hotel… ¿Qué más podía pedir tras pasar un excelente día? Para redondear el asunto, me senté en mi piano y comencé a componer un nuevo tema con la ayuda de una melodía que sonó por la calle y un par de frases que se me vinieron a la memoria. Ahora, debo afrontar el reto difícil de guardar en secreto mi relación sentimental con Ryu sin decirle nada a nadie porque si se enteran pueden poner en riesgo mi trabajo.

**Aeropuerto de Las Vegas, Domingo 2:28pm.**

Tina y su padre Bass Armstrong llegaron procedente de Canadá después de quedar varados en dicho país tratando de conseguir un vuelo que los lleve de vuelta aquí. Lo primero que hicieron fue desempacar sus cosas en su hotel y esperar, en medio de su merecido descanso, hasta la noche para que me vean chambear en el bar.

"No puedo creer que veamos a Kokoro después de casi… una semana. Pasar una semana fuera de nuestro país es como pasar toda una eternidad lejos de quienes más queremos. ¿Cuánto habrá avanzado mi prima después de, supuestamente, haber encontrado trabajo para ganar dinero?". Pregunto Tina.

"Avanzo mucho. En mi última conversación que tuve por teléfono, ella me dijo que trabaja en un bar donde gana mucho dinero a pesar de que solo atiende a los clientes sirviendo tragos y bebidas, mientras sus demás compañeras están encima de la barra bailando…". Dijo su padre.

"Papa, se como es Kokoro. Ella no se conforma con ser una simple mesera, quiere ir por mas y sé que está dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo". Dijo Tina.

"Mira, lo que si no puedo aceptar es que baile con sus compañeras de una manera exagerada; o sea, quitándose la ropa, eso es algo que una niña no puede hacer. Con las justas puedo soportarte haciendo cualquier tipo de locuras… porque tú eres mi hija única". Dijo Bass, pero su hija no está de acuerdo en parte de su comentario.

"Papa, deja de tratar a Kokoro como si fuera una niña, ella no es tu hija… Además, es lo suficientemente adulta como para tener una actitud más madura. No la recrimines por tener otro tipo de comportamiento… deja que haga lo que crea conveniente, a su libre albedrio". Dijo Tina.

"Está bien, está bien… Recuerda que yo mismo iré a visitarla en el bar que tanto me hablo y lo hare para comprobar que lo que me dijo es verdad". Dijo Bass.

"Ay, por el amor de Dios, papa… Deja a Kokoro en paz, ella no hará nada malo en el bar. Solo servirá tragos a los clientes y, si puede, bailara en la barra". Dijo Tina.

**Bar "Dolls Rainbow", 11:33pm.**

Veremos si Tina trata de entrar en razón a su padre aunque sus esfuerzos parecen ser en vano. Por otro lado, de vuelta en el bar, apareció un hombre entre el público que era uno de los clientes que mas visitas tenía en la taberna y donde se hizo muy amigo de Kasumi. El se acerco a mí a hacer su pedido.

"Buenas noches… ¿Me puedes decir que sirven en este bar?". Pregunto el señor.

"Hay de todo. Desde Ginger Ale hasta Margarita, pasando por un Martini, un vodka en las rocas o un simple vaso de agua. ¿Qué desea tomar?". Pregunte.

"Bueno, hoy tomare… un vaso de agua con hielo". Dijo, pero yo no sabía que hacer. Sin embargo, Leifang pasó por mi lado y aproveche para preguntarlo.

"Oye, allí hay un cliente que desea tomar un vaso de agua y encima quiere que le eche cubitos de hielo. ¿Qué hago?". Pregunte.

"Pregúntale al público y luego… sabes lo que tienes que hacer". Dijo Leifang que me dio la manguera de agua y el micrófono.

"Oigan, chicos. Aquí hay una persona en el publico que está pidiendo agua, ¿servimos agua en este bar?". Pregunte con micrófono en mano.

"No, ¡al demonio con el agua! ¡Al demonio con el agua!". Dijo el público al unísono, mientras tome la manguera e inmensos chorros mojaron al señor.

"¡No! Kokoro, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué lo mojas? ¿No te das cuenta que el es uno de los clientes más asiduos del bar?". Pregunto Kasumi que me arrebato la manguera.

"Discúlpame… no sabía que este señor visitaba más seguido a este bar". Dije, excusándome por mi primera travesura hecha allí.

"Mil disculpas, señor. Esta chica es nueva aquí, compréndela…". Dijo Kasumi.

"Disculpas, disculpas, ya me harte de lo mismo. Me voy de aquí y nunca más pisare este bar". Dijo el señor que, en tono furibundo, se marcha del bar por mi culpa.

"Esta te la descontare de tu sueldo para que la próxima vez trates mejor a mis invitados especiales. Una falla mas y te despido". Dijo Kasumi.

**De vuelta en el hotel, Lunes 2:24am.**

Con la cara de pena después de cometer otro error, regrese al hotel. Sin embargo, una llamada me sorprendió al instante justo cuando estaba por irme a dormir.

"¿Alo? ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamarme a estas horas?". Pregunte, mientras conteste la llamada del Sr. Hayabusa subiendo las escaleras que conducían a mi cuarto.

"Quería sorprenderla sin importar la hora que fuera… Oye, estoy yendo para tu hotel porque el bar está cerrado porque quiero llevarte a pasear". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Me quiere llevar a pasear ahora? Sr. Hayabusa, ¿no cree que es tarde para hacerlo? Es más, me estoy yendo a dormir, tuve otra larga jornada en el bar". Dije.

"Demasiado tarde, paso a buscarte en este momento. Si lo deseas, allá dormiremos juntos. Después no digas que no te avise, te espero". Dijo Ryu que no me dejo otra alternativa. Fui a mi habitación y me vestí con otro tipo de ropa… cosa que así no me vera con la que use en el bar.

Cuando llego con su camioneta, Ryu me vendo los ojos porque no quería que viera el lugar a donde ambos iríamos porque arruinaría la sorpresa.

**Deposito, a veinte minutos del hotel, 2:46am.**

Tras llegar allí, el carro se detuvo después de estacionarse, el se bajo para ayudarme a salir del vehículo y me condujo, tomada de una mano, a los interiores de una casa deshabitada; aun seguía vendada. Los caminos parecían desviarse porque íbamos en zigzag, cuidando de que no chocáramos con nada, hasta que…

"Te quitare la venda… ¡Sorpresa!". Dijo el Sr. Hayabusa, mientras lo último me la susurro a mis oídos. Lo que vi era un sin número de maniquíes hechos de diversos personajes de la música antigua, mi piano y mi guitarra, la misma que Tina me regalo, con razón… algo raro estaría por suceder.

"Sr. Hayabusa, explíqueme usted: ¿Cómo hizo esto para que me sorprenda así?". Pregunte, impactada por todo lo que veo alrededor mío.

"Ellos son tu público, hoy cantaras para esos maniquíes. Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley, Bob Marley, Janis Joplin, todos ellos escucharan tu melodiosa voz. Además, me tome prestado esta guitarra y este piano para traerlas aquí cuando cayó la noche y llego la madrugada". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Con que derecho tomo mi piano y mi guitarra? Dime, ¿con que derecho fue? Espera, no será que fuiste a mi hotel sin que nadie se percatase y te robaste mis instrumentos aprovechando mi ausencia, mientras estaba trabajando en el bar". Dije, mientras sacaba mis propias conclusiones.

"No robe nada. Solo fui a tu hotel, hable con varios de los encargados para que tomara prestado tu piano y tu guitarra y traerlos aquí para realizar esta sorpresa. Kokoro, no me hagas pasar por un ladrón porque no lo soy". Dijo Ryu que se tomo la molestia de prepararlo todo con una buenas intenciones.

"De acuerdo. Te creo, pero… ¿traerme aquí a este depósito? Eso sí que está muy raro y menos aun cuando estamos de madrugada". Dije.

Pues aquí estamos los dos. En plena madrugada dentro de un deposito o de un sótano, como sea, pero la cuestión es que el Sr. Hayabusa me sorprendió gratamente porque todo lo que había visto, lo realizo con buenos motivos. Ahora, debía demostrarle a él y a mi misma el verdadero talento que poseía cuando comience a cantarle para esos maniquíes con diversos artistas de las épocas doradas de la música en ingles y español. Estoy nerviosa porque nada me preparaba para este momento, ni siquiera traje un papel con la letra de mi canción, nada. Bueno, tenía que cumplir con mi misión y que sea lo que Dios quiera.


	10. Pasiones y Mentiras

**Diez: Pasiones y Mentiras**

Tina y su padre Bass llegaron al aeropuerto de Las Vegas, procedentes de Canadá, luego de que esperaran un vuelo por casi un día. En su camino, ambos conversaron sobre mí y mi avanzado progreso trabajando en el bar aunque Tina sabe que no me conformo con eso, yo siempre estoy dispuesta a seguir por mas. Sin embargo, lo que el ex luchador no acepta es que baile en la barra con mis compañeras de un modo subido de tono aunque su hija se oponga a su opinión porque no está de acuerdo de que me trate como si fuera su primogénita y además, yo soy lo suficientemente adulta y madura para tener estas actitudes. En la noche, durante otra jornada en el bar, un señor se me acerco para hacer un pedido sin saber que uno de los clientes más recurrentes y de los tantos amigos que Kasumi tiene. Le sugerí variados licores, pero él se conformo con que le sirviera un vaso de agua con unos cubos de hielo y entonces… le dije a Leifang sobre la petición del cliente. Tras su respuesta, tome el micrófono y pregunte al público si servían agua en el bar; después del reclamo de la masiva congruencia y con la manguera en la mano, unos inmensos chorros de agua mojaron al señor, mientras Kasumi vino y me llamo la atención por esta travesura que hizo que el cliente se marchara enojado del lugar. Este error que cometí hace que me descuenten de mi sueldo y con la cara de pena, me marche de vuelta a mi hotel, pero inesperadamente Ryu me llama para decirme que esta por recogerme para llevarme a pasear a estas horas de la madrugada; al principio, me negué porque estaba cansada y quería dormir, pero no había opción alguna. En el carro, mientras me vendo los ojos para no develar la sorpresa, Ryu me condujo a un lugar incierto donde ahí tendría reservado para mí algo especial. Al llegar, me tomo de la mano y me quito la venda de mis ojos; tremenda sorpresa me lleve cuando vi un deposito vacio lleno de maniquíes con varios artistas, una guitarra y un piano, pero sospeche que Ryu entro a mi habitación del hotel sin el permiso de los encargados del establecimiento que tampoco se dieron cuenta. Sin embargo, el dijo que hablo con varios empleados para que tomara los instrumentos y se los trasladara al depósito donde elaboro esto. El Sr. Hayabusa me sorprendió como nunca lo hizo desde que nos conocimos por primera vez, pero es mi turno para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

"Y… ¿te gusto la sorpresa? No has dicho nada al respecto por lo que hice". Dijo Ryu esperando por una respuesta ante la sorpresa que hizo.

"Por supuesto que me gusto. Es tan lindo el detalle que me hiciste, pero ahora es mi turno para sorprenderte. Siéntate y presta mucha atención". Dije.

"Oye, Kokoro… ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Está bien que te guste la sorpresa, pero… ¿Por qué dices que seré yo el sorprendido?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Porque… quiero pagarte con la misma moneda. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Despacio o rápido?". Pregunte queriendo dejar inquieto al Sr. Hayabusa.

"Depende de lo que sea que harás, pero yo prefiero que lo hagas despacio". Dijo Ryu ignorando la sorpresa que tendría preparado para él.

"Despacio… ¿Qué tan despacio estoy yendo?". Pregunte, mientras me quitaba mi casaca de una manera lenta para calentar el ambiente.

"Oye… ¿acaso pretendes quitarte la ropa delante de mí?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Mmmm… Si. Porque creo que deberíamos ir subiendo de nivel en nuestra relación… ¿Usted qué dice? ¿Lo haremos o no? Me encantaría escuchar un si por parte suya…". Dije, mientras me quitaba mi blusa y me soltaba el cabello, mientras que, a la par que yo, el Sr. Hayabusa se quitaba la camisa, animándose a hacer igual que yo.

"Eres demasiado joven para hacer estas cosas… ¿Por qué te atreves en hacerlo?". Pregunto Ryu, impactado por verme quitarme el pantalón lentamente.

"Porque… tengo ganas de mostrarte ese lado de mi que ni siquiera conoces…". Dije y con todo el frio que tenia, me cubrí con una sabana que había frente a mí.

"Y, ¿Qué significan las iniciales en tu guitarra? T. A…". Dijo Ryu.

"Tina Armstrong, mi prima… Ella me regalo esta guitarra porque era uno de los tesoros más preciados que había conservado hasta ahora". Dije.

"Entonces, con esa guitarra haces todo tipo de canciones, ¿no es así?". Pregunto Ryu que estuvo mirando atentamente a mi guitarra y como estaba recatada.

"Claro… Quédese así porque… eres tan atractivo sin camisa. No sabes cuánto espere por este momento y felizmente que ese instante llego". Dije, mientras tome por sorpresa al Sr. Hayabusa y lo bese apasionadamente de golpe. Sin embargo, el noto que estaba cubierta con algo, mientras conversamos.

"Quítese la sabana con la que te cubres. No seas recatada, quiero verte así… como Dios te trajo al mundo". Dijo Ryu que me beso y me quito la ropa interior.

Ese beso que me robo de nuevo fue el detonante para que nos echáramos a la cama y terminemos revolcándonos. Era la primera vez que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran y se entregaran por completo a la pasión. Después de ese preciado momento de intimidad, tome mi guitarra y me senté frente a mi piano para cantar una canción.

**En una historia sin ti fui fácil de predecir**

**Justo enfrente de mí, un túnel oscuro y sin fin.**

**La tormenta que ahogaba mi alma, de pronto aclaro el cielo gris.**

**En un momento entendí que eres la mitad de mí.**

**En un instante te vi y el mundo dejo de existir.**

**Ya no puedo dejar de encontrarte y hablarte aunque no estés aquí.**

**Nota:** Durante la canción, también hay escenas de Kokoro haciendo bloopers en el bar, paseando en la playa con sus amigas y una escena de beso con Ryu Hayabusa.

**Tan solo, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte.**

**Con solo un segundo, nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre.**

**No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente…**

**No me dejes aquí, ya no quiero sufrir.**

**Si tan solo supieras que ya no soy nada.**

**Que ya no soy nada sin ti, sin ti.**

(repetir el coro)

**Tan solo un minuto basto, para quererte.**

**Bar "Dolls Rainbow", 11:49pm.**

Al dia siguiente en el bar, luego de pasar una madrugada intensamente musical con Ryu, una visita inesperada era anunciada por Kasumi con megáfono en mano.

"Miren quien vino a este bar de nuevo… A ver si se acerca a la barra para que baile con sus compañeras". Dijo Kasumi que señalo a Ayane quien retorna al bar.

"¡Ayane! Ven aquí, amiga… La gente pide que bailes". Dijo Hitomi, mientras el ruido de la gente impide que Ayane se acerque a la barra y baile con el elenco.

"¡Ayane! ¡Ayane! ¡Ayane!". La gente vitoreaba su nombre y a su petición, la chica de cabello corto y morado accedió a subir a la barra y bailar con las demás.

"Está bien, me subiré… ¿Qué me queda por hacer? Ya no protesten…". Decía ella piteando, mientras subía a la barra por las escaleras.

Fue así que, ante la algarabía de la gente, Ayane se unió al baile con Hitomi y Leifang; además, tomaron grandes baldes de agua para echárselas una de la otra prosiguiendo con la faena para complacer a su público que estaba alborotado por esta nueva faena. Estaban felices que la peli-morada volvería para quedarse.

"Kokoro, sube a la barra… Tú también no te quedes afuera… Ves que nos divertiremos mucho bailando juntas de nuevo". Dijo Ayane quien me invito a la barra para unirme a la juerga; acepte por petición de ella misma y de Kasumi también porque animo a la gente para que suba por medio de su megáfono.

Entonces, estábamos las cuatro en la barra para alegría de la gente que no paraba de aplaudir, de hacer ruidos y de alentarnos. La música era demasiado fuerte y para calentar el ambiente, nos echamos el balde de agua, una de la otra, como parte de la coreografía; sin embargo, una visita inesperada estaría por estropearlo todo. Era mi tío Bass que se apareció en el bar por su cuenta y quedándose pasmado porque su pesadilla de verme bailando de manera subida de tono se le hacía realidad. Entonces, mi sonrisa cambio repentinamente a una de incertidumbre para verlo y aclarar esta situación con él.

"Tío, ¿Qué haces aquí? Quedamos en vernos ayer en este mismo bar y tu nunca apareciste". Dije, fastidiándome, pero él estaba más mortificado que yo.

"No, más bien yo te quería preguntar algo… ¿Qué haces bailando con esas chicas de una forma subida de tono, algo que yo no permitiría?". Pregunto mi tío.

"No es nada, me invitaron a bailar allí y yo acepte. Sabes que yo no bailo, ese no es mi fuerte, mi pasión es cantar… No entiendo porque te enojas". Dije.

"Lo que me enfada mas es que me mintieras en mi propia cara. Yo pensé que eras una chica educada, de buenos modales, pero mira en lo que te convertiste… En una joven rebelde y agresiva con tu manera de hablar; tu cambio fue porque trabajar en el bar te lavo el cerebro y te hizo ser la persona que ahora eres…". Dijo Bass.

"No le eches la culpa a mi trabajo en el bar. Lo que hago allí es ganar dinero laborando y con todos mis ahorros acumulados, pretendo lanzar mi primer tema, elaborar mi primer disco y convertirme en una cantante profesional. Ahora, si no quieres que este aquí, atendiendo a la gente o bailando en la barra, pues… aguántate porque seguiré firme hasta que me despidan. Punto…". Dije, dejándole a mi tío con la boca abierta.

"Pues… espero que te vaya bien en tu trabajo. Después, no quiero que cuentes con mi apoyo para lo que necesites". Dijo Bass que se retiro del bar molesto.

Estaba preocupada porque la inesperada aparición de mi tío en horas de trabajo me sorprendió cuando todo era felicidad debido a que regreso Ayane para bailar. ¿Qué me importa? He cambiado y no es por mi chamba, he cambiado porque me canse de ser la ingenua, la tonta, la estúpida a la que todos pretenden tomarle el pelo. Ahora soy distinta, pero soy feliz ganando dinero cantando y bailando en el bar, soy feliz estando con el Sr. Hayabusa en una relación sentimental (aunque secreta porque podría perder mi empleo si se enteran), ¿Qué más puedo pedir aquí? Las Vegas se convirtió en mi segundo hogar porque como reza una popular frase en 'La Ciudad del Pecado': "lo que pasa en Vegas, se queda en Vegas".


	11. Y Todo Queda en Nada

**Once: Y Todo Queda en Nada**

Ryu Hayabusa… ay, Dios mío. Mi manager es un encanto porque me regalo una sorpresa que jamás imagine recibir. Maniquíes de diversos artistas, mi piano y mi guitarra estuvieron dispersados por todo el depósito donde ambos nos hallábamos y para devolverle el favor me despoje de mis prendas lentamente para despertar la pasión en ambos. El, creyendo que nos acostaremos, también se dejo llevar por mi seducción y se quito la camisa al mismo tiempo que observo la guitarra que me regalo mi prima Tina. Cuando se acerco a mí, estaba concentrada en ver sus abdominales y ansiosa porque el momento de tener intimidades había llegado: luego de ponerlo contra la pared y de besarlo apasionadamente, nos revolcamos entre las sabanas en plena madrugada. Al amanecer del mismo día, me senté encima de mi piano y con mi guitarra, comencé a interpretarle una canción dedicada para el (al mismo tiempo, pasaron escenas de mis metidas de pata en el bar, compartiendo un día de playa con mis amigas y un beso apasionado con Ryu). Esa misma noche, en el bar, Kasumi anuncio el regreso inesperado de una de sus bailarinas más queridas: Ayane. Tanto sus compañeras como la gente vitoreaban su nombre pidiendo que suba a la barra para que baile; a regañadientes, ella acepto y empezó el baile en medio de la algarabía del público. Sin embargo, mis amigas no querían que yo me quede atrás y me sugirieron que también suba allí a pedido de los asistentes… yo, por supuesto, accedí a su petición. Entre tantas buenas noticias y celebraciones, siempre hay un aguafiestas; resulta que mi tío Bass apareció en el bar y me observo como bailaba de una forma subida de tono; me baje de la barra para encararlo, pero él se me adelanto diciendo que yo era una mentirosa y que mi trabajo allí me lavo el cerebro convirtiéndome en una chica totalmente opuesta a lo que era antes. Yo, en mi defensa, aduje que este trabajo me da la oportunidad de ganarme dinero, juntarlo y para, con ella, lanzar mis temas, elaborar mi disco debut y ser reconocida como cantante profesional; si no le gusta lo que hago, pues… ahí que se aguante hasta que me saquen de allí. Entonces, mi tío se debió conformar con eso, pero nunca más yo contaría con su apoyo.

"**Aladdin" Hotel y Casino, Martes 1:07pm.**

Fui al hotel donde estaban alojados Tina y su padre Bass para entablar una charla con él, pero el tambien luchador se negó hacerlo porque tuvo una fuerte discusión con ella por mi culpa después de los hechos de anoche en el bar. Entonces, su hija fue a la sala y accedió a conversar conmigo en su lugar.

"Tina, que bueno que apareces… Debemos hablar de la actitud de mi tío…". Dije.

"No es necesario que me lo digas, me lo acaba de decir mi padre. En verdad, no es tu culpa que esto se gestara, es la de mi mismo progenitor porque, cuando llegamos a Las Vegas, le dije que no se debería enojar al verte bailando en actitudes provocadoras, pero… no me hizo caso y por eso, surgió esto…". Dijo Tina.

"Mira… tu padre cree que me está controlando como si fuera su segunda hija, pero no… yo soy adulta y no quiero que no quiero que me digan que es lo que hare. No quiero que también, por mi culpa, acabes peleada con tu padre; se distanciaran por un momento, pero luego harán las paces como si nada sucediera". Dije.

"Claro que no estoy peleada con él, lo que pasa es que se enojo conmigo porque anduve de parte tuya en lugar de estar de su lado y eso le fastidio. Mira, mi papa siempre ha querido que yo siguiera sus mismos pasos a pesar de querer ir en contra de mi propia voluntad, pero lo tuve que soportar por su bienestar". Dijo Tina.

"Bueno… no tenias otra alternativa, pero ahora que están peleados es una buena oportunidad de volver a hacer lo que más te gusta". Dije.

"No lo creo… Mi padre siempre me insistirá en volver a los negocios; es decir, regresar a los cuadriláteros de la lucha libre; por mí, prefiero hacer algo más que eso porque no me conformo con uno… Tal como lo haces en el bar, ganando dinero cantando y bailando… es una buena forma de cachuelearse". Dijo Tina.

Después de entablar mi charla con mi prima Tina, fui a mi hotel no sin antes recibir una llamada del Sr. Hayabusa con buenas noticias bajo el brazo…

**Camino al hotel, 2:12pm.**

"¿Alo, quien habla?". Pregunte después de sonar mi celular.

"Kokoro, soy yo, Ryu. Te tengo muy buenas noticias: tienes un concierto esta noche en el pub "Storm"; ensaya mucho, que nos veremos a las 12:30am". Dijo Ryu.

"¿De verdad? Ay, qué bueno… no sabes cuánto me enorgullece escuchar esta buena noticia. Muchas gracias, Sr. Hayabusa… Lo malo es que a esa hora trabajo en el bar y tengo que pedirle permiso a Kasumi para que vaya allí". Dije, entusiasmada por esta noticia, pero preocupada porque tengo que cumplir con mi obligación en el bar.

"Ay… Supongo que deberás convencer a tu dueña para que te deje salir de tu trabajo porque este concierto es muy importante. Te adelanto que no será un concurso de nuevos talentos porque queremos evitar que se repita el papelón que hiciste la noche de tu debut en los escenarios". Dijo Ryu.

"Gracias a Dios, me quitaste un gran peso de encima. Bueno, no quiero quitarte más tiempo, voy directo a practicar la canción con la que voy a cantar, nos vemos". Dije.

Con mi autoestima al tope por tener una oportunidad de cantar nuevamente en el pub, gracias a una noticia dada por el Sr. Hayabusa, me prepare durante todo el día para la presentación de la noche. Sin embargo, tenía que contarlo todo a Kasumi y mis compañeras del bar para ver si me darían permiso para salir allí.

**Bar "Rainbow Dolls", 11:13pm.**

"Kasumi, hoy me quedare hasta la medianoche trabajando en el bar porque tengo una presentación que cumplir. Por eso, traje mi guitarra hasta acá…". Dije.

"Y, ¿Por qué no cantas aquí con tu guitarra en mano? No habrá necesidad de que vayas hacia otro lugar a cantar". Dijo Kasumi negándome esa posibilidad.

"Por favor… Es una oportunidad única que debo aprovechar y si no… las puertas nunca más se abrirán para mí. Entonces, Kasumi, ¿me darás permiso?". Pregunte.

"Lo siento, Kokoro, tienes un compromiso que hacer… Es más, aprovechando que tienes tu guitarra en mano, se me ocurrió algo. ¿Podrías cantar para todos tus miles de fans que esperan ansiosos de escucharte?". Pregunto la dueña, pero yo me retire al camerino negándome a cantar para ellos para complacerla.

"Parece que no quiere cantar para el publico… ¿A qué se debe eso?". Pregunto Leifang, extrañada por querer rechazar su propuesta.

"No lo sé… Le siento muy distanciada a Kokoro hoy, pero déjala tranquila que se fue a ensayar para su presentación en el otro pub". Dijo Hitomi.

"Voy a ver en que anda… Espero que no se demore porque debe atender a sus clientes en vez de cantar para ellos". Dijo Kasumi que se fue a mi camerino.

**Camerino, 11: 19pm.**

"¿Alo, Sr. Hayabusa? Soy yo, Kokoro… Necesito que me venga a recoger al bar porque mi dueña Kasumi me impide que vaya al pub a cantar… Estoy metida en un grave aprieto y requiero de su apoyo para salir de esto. Lo espero…". Dije, mientras mande un mensaje a su celular para que sepa de la encrucijada que me involucre.

"¿Kokoro, sigues en el camerino? Apresúrate porque los clientes quieren que los atiendas; te espero en la barra…". Dijo Kasumi, mientras tocaba la puerta.

"Ahí salgo, Kasumi…". Dije, después de que me secara las lagrimas por ver que mi presentación este aun lejos de mis posibilidades. Sin embargo, no le hare saber ni a ella ni a mis amigas que el Sr. Hayabusa vendrá a recogerme para llevarme al pub ni que menos se enteren de mi romance que sostengo con él.

**Pub "Storm", 11:47pm.**

Pasaron los minutos y todavía seguía atendiendo al público en el bar sin poder percatarme que se estaba haciendo tarde, el reloj andaba en mi contra y todavía mi manager no escucho mi mensaje que le envié hace minutos. Todo hacía presagiar que mis posibilidades de cantar en el pub se alejaban cada vez más.

"Oye, hermano, ¿Qué estás haciendo?". Pregunto un colega manager que vio como el Sr. Hayabusa se comunicaba por teléfono conmigo.

"Llamando por teléfono a la cantante. Se supone que ya debería estar aquí para ensayar calentando su voz antes de su presentación, pero aun no aparece". Dijo Ryu, pero lo que no sabe es que su celular timbraba con insistencia. A pesar de que le resto importancia a esto, después se dio cuenta que debía ir por mi…

"¿Adónde vas? Te olvidas tu celular y tu saco". Dijo su compañero que le entrego su saco y el celular, mientras Ryu emprende su marcha hacia mi bar para recogerme.

**Camino al "Rainbow Dolls", 11: 55pm.**

Durante el trayecto, el tomo su celular y miro el mensaje que le envie…

"_¿Alo, Sr. Hayabusa? Soy yo, Kokoro… Necesito que me venga a recoger al bar porque mi dueña Kasumi me impide que vaya al pub a cantar… Estoy metida en un grave aprieto y requiero de su apoyo para salir de esto. Lo espero…"._ Fue así que mi manager empezaba hacer lo correcto pese a que antes le resto importancia esto.

**De vuelta en el bar, 12:03am.**

Cuando llegaba al interior del bar, el Sr. Hayabusa anduvo en mi búsqueda, pero me vio cuando un hombre comenzaba a acariciarme y sobrepasarse conmigo cuando estuve bailando en la barra con mis compañeras. Entonces, la furia se acumulo en su interior y empezó a pelearse con dicha persona y, a la vez, sintiendo celos de mí.

"Oye, ¿Qué haces con mi enamorada? ¿Por qué te metes con ella?". Pregunto Ryu, mientras ambos se iban a las manos en presencia de la gente.

"¿Sr. Hayabusa? ¡Por Dios, que alguien me ayude a detener esto, por favor!". Dije con pánico y angustia al notar que los dos seguían metiéndose en la riña.

"Saquen a estos dos de mi bar, por favor. ¡Seguridad!". Dijo Kasumi que también se interponía haciendo que los dos fueran echados del lugar. Yo seguí los pasos de Ryu.

**Exteriores del bar, 12:07am.**

"Gracias por venir al trabajo y por atender mi mensaje, pero no fue un buen modo para venir y ahora, Kasumi me suspendera del bar porque ya sabe de nuestro romance sin que terceros se lo digan". Dije, mientras perseguí a Ryu y nos detuvimos a quince pasos del local para conversar y hacerlo entrar en razón por la barbarie que cometió.

"¿Te echaran? Pues, que lastima… Kokoro, yo estaba listo para recogerte y llevarte al pub más cercano, pero gracias a ese tipo que te acariciaba hasta más no poder, recibí el peor recibimiento en mi poco tiempo desde que nos conocimos. ¿Qué esperabas? Que reaccionaba de una buena manera. No, eso no…". Dijo Ryu.

"Pues, lo siento… Lamento que las cosas no terminaban bien y además, ese hombre quiso abusar de mí desde antes que tú llegaras y fue porque quiso. No fue tu culpa ni la mía que esto acabase mal…". Dije, admitiendo que ninguno de los dos fuéramos los causantes de la pelea en el bar.

"Está bien. Fui celoso al verte con ese tipo, perdóname. Quizá otro dia conversemos cuando la tempestad pase, pero ahora… entra al bar porque Kasumi está molesta contigo y necesita hablar a solas". Dijo el Sr. Hayabusa que se mostro arrepentido por la mala actitud que tuvo en mi presencia.

"Habla con los señores del pub. Cancelaremos la presentación hasta nuevo aviso, nos vemos pronto". Dije, mientras me despedí del Sr. Hayabusa.

**Interiores del bar, 12:13am.**

"¿Ves lo que ocasionaste, Kokoro? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a tu novio en el bar cuando sabes que está prohibido hacerlo? ¿Planeaste organizar este espectáculo bochornoso en mi negocio? ¿En mi maldito negocio?". Pregunto Kasumi que se acerco a mi indignada por lo que ocurrió en su bar.

"El por casualidad vino a verme para llevarme al pub porque tenía un concierto allá. Tu no me diste permiso y por eso, se gesto esto todo esto… no tengo la culpa". Dije.

"¿Con que no tuviste la culpa? Y… ¿Por qué te quejas si no tuviste la culpa? Me decepcionaste, Kokoro. Despídete de tu trabajo, asume las consecuencias de tus actos porque… estas suspendida indefinidamente. Ah, no debería darte nada, pero aquí tienes… a ver si con esto, te alcanza para servirte de consuelo". Dijo Kasumi que me dio todo el dinero que ahorre por el mes y medio que dure trabajando en el bar, me entrego la guitarra y me fui de vuelta al hotel.

¿Cómo supo Kasumi de mi relación sentimental con el Sr. Hayabusa? ¿Cómo fue que me echo de mi trabajo en el bar si no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado en la bronca de la que mi manager se involucro? Este despido intempestivo me dejo con el corazón en mil pedazos y ahora… tengo que volver a mis orígenes en Nueva Orleans, a volver a ganar dinero y no pensar más en este trabajo que tantos gustos como disgustos me dio. Adiós a las Vegas, adiós a la posibilidad de seguir cantando en los escenarios, volveré a ser la Kokoro de antes… ¿Acaso existirá la chance de aparecer una luz al final del túnel cambiando el curso de las cosas?


	12. Regreso a Nueva Orleans

**Doce: Regreso A Nueva Orleans**

A la mañana siguiente, fui a conversar con Tina para hablar sobre la mala actitud que tuvo su padre Bass hacia mi durante su visita la noche anterior a mi bar. Sin embargo, ella se entero primero porque discutió con él y aseguro que tampoco era mi culpa que esto se gestara, era de mi propio tío porque, desde que llegaron a Las Vegas, el también luchador no quiso que bailara tan provocativamente en el bar, pero como no le hizo caso, el conflicto se origino por su causa. Le dije que él, además, quería controlarme como si fuera su segunda hija, pero como era adulta… no había necesidad de que me diga que cosa hacer ni que tampoco acabe peleada con mi tío por mí, pero mi prima lo negó aunque admitió que se enojo con ella porque anduvo de parte suya en lugar de ir a favor de su padre y eso le fastidio. Después de visitarla, recibí una llamada del Sr. Hayabusa durante mi recorrido de vuelta al hotel con una buena noticia bajo el brazo: tiene en agenda un concierto en un conocido pub de la ciudad. Sin embargo, como mi presentación lo programaron para las 12:30 de la noche y que, para mi suerte, no es un concurso de nuevos talentos, aunque no sé cómo le haría para asistir ya que tenía que trabajar y tal vez, Kasumi no me daría permiso para acudir. Por la noche, ya en el bar, le dije sobre dicha noticia a la dueña y, tal como me imagine, no me quería dar permiso porque (como tenía mi guitarra en mano) quiso aprovechar para que cante con el público, pero me fui a mi camerino pretendiendo quedarme sola. Dentro de ella, le envié un mensaje a Ryu para que me venga a recoger porque me metí en un gran lio, pero la joven me toco la puerta diciendo que salga a atender a los clientes; en el pub, Ryu se comunico a mi celular, pero sonaba ocupado y no le quedo otra opción más que ir por mi aunque, en su trayecto, se dio cuenta de mi mensaje y lo leyó. Al llegar al interior del bar, noto que uno de los clientes masculinos empezó a coquetearme y sobrepasarse conmigo; fue así que sus celos y su cólera abrieron paso a una bronca con dicho personaje que todos tuvieron que interponerse para separarlos y que la confrontación no pase a mayores. En las afueras del lugar, yo perseguí a Ryu y nos detuvimos a quince pasos del local para llamarle la atención por aquella barbarie que sucedió. El se excuso diciendo que fue celoso al verme con un cliente del bar y yo también hice lo propio porque no quise que las cosas acabaran mal. Tras volver a ingresar, una decepcionada Kasumi me suspendió del bar indefinidamente por permitir que traiga a mi novio cuando sabia que está prohibido hacerlo, pero no sin antes… y a modo de consuelo, entregarme todo el sueldo que acumule durante el mes y medio que permanecí en el bar. Así se terminan mis aventuras en Las Vegas, sin pena ni gloria, solo me queda volver a ser la Kokoro de antes.

"**Luxor Hotel y Casino", Martes 12:38am.**

Regrese al hotel devastada porque me expulsaron del bar sin razón alguna. No tuve la culpa ni el Sr. Hayabusa tampoco fue el causante de la bronca que se armo allí gracias a que un cliente se sobrepaso conmigo, pero Kasumi no perdona nada y solo con infringir una regla, me llevaron a una suspensión indefinida. Ahora, con mis lágrimas, llame al celular de mi prima Tina, pero a esa hora ya se durmió; me quedaba enviarle un mensaje de texto diciendo lo siguiente:

"_Estimada Tina: Vente mañana a mi hotel junto con tu padre y con las maletas de ambos empacadas porque nos regresaremos a Nueva Orleans. Besos, Kokoro"._

Después de enviar un mensaje a mi prima Tina, subí a la azotea con mi guitarra en mano para componer una canción que significaría mi despedida de Las Vegas. Sin embargo, una nostalgia enorme se apodera de mi porque también le diría adiós a todos los momentos que pase con el Sr. Hayabusa desde que nos conocimos.

**Hoy la distancia nos traiciona,**

**Llevo meses que no sé nada de ti**

**Ya no existe confianza entre tú y yo.**

**(Lo nuestro no funciona)**

**Porque tu allá y yo acá,**

**Nunca nos vemos, siempre peleamos, no nos entendemos (x2)**

**Definitivamente nos estamos haciendo daño**

**El amor perdió su mágica esencia**

**La comunicación se debilita cada vez más**

**Ni siquiera haces llamado a la conciencia.**

(repetir el coro dos veces)

**Voy a quemar las fotos a ver si ni me acuerdo**

**De todos tus postales, de todos tus recuerdos**

**De todos los momentos que viví a tu lado**

**No fue fácil borrar el pasado.**

(repetir el coro dos veces)

**Nota: **Este cover lo saque de una popular canción urbana romántica. Cambie la mayor parte de la segunda estrofa para no copiar todo y lo converti en una balada.

**Miércoles 9:39am.**

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y comencé a empacar todas mis pertenencias para luego, salir y sacar un pasaje para tres personas para que nos lleve de vuelta a Nueva Orleans, no sin antes volver al hotel y esperar a que lleguen mi prima Tina y su padre Bass para contarles esta penosa noticia.

"Kokoro, te note angustiada cuando me enviaste un mensaje de texto. ¿Por qué estas con tus maletas arregladas? ¿Qué pretendes?". Pregunto Tina cuando llego al hotel junto con su padre y observo que ya estaba lista para viajar de regreso a Nueva Orleans; solo faltaba que ambos lo sepan.

"Pase la peor noche de mi vida trabajando en el bar. Resulta que me suspendieron de la chamba porque traje a mi enamorado al local cuando mi dueña me dijo que estaba prohibido. Y eso no es todo, un cliente trato de abusar de mi cuando estaba bailando en la barra con mis compañeras, esto enfureció a mi también manager que se fue a las manos con el degenerado, ese. Cuando nos calmamos, conversamos en la calle para que entremos en razón y todo quedo en buenos términos al final. Sin embargo, Kasumi, mi dueña, me echo de su bar por cometer la falta, pero me dejo mi sueldo por todo lo que trabaje allí, que fue casi como mes y medio". Dije.

"Bueno, con esto… Sera más que suficiente para que grabes un disco como siempre quisiste. No te puedes quejar que te dio 200 dólares de sueldo". Dijo mi tío.

"Y cuéntame sobre ese chico que es tu manager…". Dijo Tina que dejo su equipaje cerca de la puerta y se sentó en mi cama para hablar conmigo.

"Si supieras, Tina y tío, el es un chico muy amable, cariñoso, humilde y me ayudo para que lleve a cabo mi sueño de estar sobre un escenario en más de una ocasión. Sé que la primera fue un fracaso y que la segunda fue cancelada por la cuestión que te mencione antes, pero sí que mi manager me sirvió mucho de apoyo". Dije.

"¿Y de verdad te enamoraste de tu propio manager musical?". Pregunto Bass.

"Si, él fue el hombre con quien me di mi primer beso y el mismo con el cual hice el amor, acostándome en la cama de un deposito… Eso paso hace días". Dije.

Ellos se mataron de la risa después de que les contara que hice el amor hace poco con el Sr. Hayabusa, pero no se molestaron conmigo por dicha noticia.

"Bueno… dejémonos de chistes y de bromas, vamos a lo serio. ¿Qué harás con el ahora que nos vamos de vuelta a Nueva Orleans?". Pregunto Tina.

"No lo sé, pero el destino nos quiere separar después de que se suscito esto de mi suspensión de mi trabajo. Sin embargo, yo tome esta decisión luego de que me fuera del bar y regresare a mis orígenes para ver si con eso, podría ganar más dinero de lo que obtuve antes. Voy a seguir siendo Kokoro, nada más". Dije.

"Muy bien, Kokoro, apoyamos tu decisión… ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos al aeropuerto para comprar el pasaje y retornar a Nueva Orleans cuanto antes". Dijo su tío.

Fue así que, Bass y su hija me acompañaron al aeropuerto de Las Vegas para abordar el vuelo que nos lleve de vuelta a casa, pero no supieron que compre los pasajes por adelantado. Yo se los hice saber en el trayecto, pero me pregunto… ¿Qué será de la vida de Ryu Hayabusa cuando no esté yo?

"Te noto con los ojos llorosos… ¿Qué te sucede?". Pregunto Tina al verme llorar.

"Nada, estuve bostezando porque me levante temprano y aparte porque me sobe mucho; por eso, mis ojos se enrojecieron". Dije, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Esta era la carta de despedida que le hice a Ryu desde la noche anterior…

_Estimado Sr. Hayabusa:_

_No quiero que tome a mal esto, pero a causa de mi suspensión del bar en el que trabajaba, tome la drástica decisión de volver a Nueva Orleans, la ciudad donde radico actualmente. Sé que es difícil que lo asimile de este modo, pero prefiero mantenerme alejada de todos los problemas que mi trabajo en dicho local ha logrado ocasionar, compréndelo por única vez. Es, a mi entender, la mejor eleccion que pude tomar personalmente, pero no se preocupe porque algún día volveré con más fuerza que nunca…_

_Antes de tomar el vuelo de regreso, quería agradecerle por ser tan buena persona que fue conmigo desde que nos conocimos. Al principio, no nos llevamos bien por tener polos opuestos y por ahí hubo uno que otro conflicto, pero lo solucionamos bien. Jamás pensé enamorarme de usted de una forma inmediata, pero el destino quiso que estuviéramos juntos por medio de su magia y, a su vez, quiso que tomemos rumbos distintos a causa de este rollo que solo unos pocos saben. _

_Me encantaría que, ante mi ausencia temporal de los escenarios, me recuerde guardando aquellas letras de canciones conocidas, con las que pensaba hacer covers, y se las quede con usted. Voy a tomar un respiro para permanecer con mi prima y mi tío que son mi única familia, soplar vientos de cambio y retornar renovada para retomar ese amor que quedara, por mientras, en stand by. Te mando un abrazo enorme a la distancia, miles de besos desde donde se encuentre y no quiero que me llore por mi… yo siempre lo amare por mas lejos que estemos. Ah, este no es un adiós definitivo, Sr. Hayabusa, es solo un hasta luego._

_Se despide desde lo más profundo de mi corazón._

_Kokoro._

"Quizá la distancia sea la nota detonante en nuestra relación. Solo me queda decirte que sigas con tu camino que yo seguiré el mío; un abrazo y no se olvide que la amo". Dijo el Sr. Hayabusa, tras leer la carta que le llego de manos del cartero; luego de eso, cayó en una gran depresión.

**Nota: **Esto también pertenece al cover del tema romántico urbano convertido en una balada acústica y cuya letra aparece más arriba en este capítulo.


	13. Fiesta Accidentada

**Trece: Fiesta Accidentada**

Cuando regrese del hotel, después de que me echaron del hotel por infringir una falta grave, le envié un mensaje de texto a mi prima Tina (a esa hora estaba dormida) haciéndole saber sobre esta noticia; acto seguido, sube a la azotea del hotel para componer una canción romántica con mi piano y guitarra que significaría mi despedida de las Vegas y que también va dedicada al Sr. Hayabusa, después de pasar buenos momentos con el. Al día siguiente, me levante temprano para hacer mis maletas y, a su vez, recibí la visita de mi tío Bass y de Tina que tenían también sus valijas listas previamente; entonces, comencé a explicar todo lo que aconteció el día anterior para la cual, ellos reaccionaron con pena, pero además, comente sobre mi romance con mi manager. Después de reírnos con la charla y lamentarnos con las malas noticias, dejamos el hotel y casino de Las Vegas y partimos hacia el aeropuerto, no sin antes entregarle al cartero una carta que hice antes cuyo remitente seria Ryu. Al llegar a sus manos, la leyó y, tras enterarse de mi partida, sus lágrimas se le cayeron poco a poco haciendo que caiga en una profunda depresión. ¿Qué le deparara el destino al Sr. Hayabusa ahora que estará solo frente al mundo ordinario y sin mí?

**Aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans, Viernes 11am.**

Hemos vuelto a Nueva Orleans (estado de Luisiana) después de un intenso viaje de dos días proveniente de Las Vegas (estado de Nevada). A nivel personal, debo darle vuelta a la página porque volveré a ser la de siempre, antes de embarcarme en mi viaje hacia la "Ciudad del Pecado". Sin embargo, soy consciente de que no pretendí lastimarle el corazón del Sr. Hayabusa cuando deje esta ciudad cosmopolita para regresar a mis orígenes y tratar de ganar dinero de otra manera para cumplir mi sueño, pero habrá un gran vacío en su corazón que no se llenara.

"Se siente volver a mis inicios, ¿no es así?". Pregunte, mientras llegue con mis maletas a Nueva Orleans, siempre acompañada por mi prima Tina y mi tío Bass.

"Claro, este es el lugar donde pasaste parte de mi vida, pero que lo dejaste para probar suerte en otro lado. Sin embargo, será mejor que te quedes con nosotros aunque te ofrezcan para regresar a trabajar en el bar porque estar en Las Vegas te quito tiempo, pero te dio una buena cantidad de dinero". Dijo mi tío.

"No se, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Todavía es muy pronto para decidir si regreso o no, pero tengo suficiente dinero para llevar a cabo mi sueño de ser cantante. Eso si, me conseguiré un nuevo manager porque…". Dije, mientras mis lagrimas salieron cuando me acorde de lo bueno que el Sr. Hayabusa hizo por mí.

"¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso te vino algo a la memoria?". Pregunto Tina.

"Recuerdos, Tina, recuerdos de todos los momentos buenos y no tan buenos de los que pase en las Vegas junto con el Sr. Hayabusa, mi manager". Dije, llorando.

"Sé que te costara mucho decir adiós a alguien a quien empezaste a ver como mas que un amigo y que lo comenzaste a amar desde la primera vez. Y más te costara olvidar los buenos momentos que pasaste con él, pero no tienes porque lamentarte por todo… trata de voltear la pagina y comenzar escribir una nueva". Dijo Tina.

"No creo poder olvidarlo después de que mes estuvo apoyando en mi camino por cumplir mi sueño, pero tratare de recomenzar mi vida sin él". Dije.

"Espero que cumplas tu promesa aunque no sé si soportaras estar lejos de él. Oye, ¿Dónde está mi padre?". Pregunto Tina que se percato que su padre no está.

"No me digas que mi tío se fue sin avisar… Al parecer, el se adelanto en comprar mi regalo de cumpleaños… Por si no lo sabes, mi onomástico es mañana". Dijo Tina.

"¡No te puedo creer! Y recién me lo dices ahora… ¿Con que dinero puedo comprar tu regalo si el que tengo me servirá solo para cumplir mi sueño?". Pregunte.

"Tranquila, no te sulfures. Me basta con solo verte, nada más porque es uno de mis mejores regalos, no te preocupes por lo material; más bien, quiero que ayudes a mi papito a preparar la gran fiesta de mañana, eso cuando estemos de vuelta en casa. Por ahora, busquemos a mi papa". Dijo Tina, mientras buscamos a mi tío.

**Casa de los Armstrong, 12:47pm.**

Buscar a mi tío resulto fácil porque estaba en los servicios higiénicos del aeropuerto antes de volver al hogar. Mientras nos preparamos para el cumpleaños de Tina, aun tenía en mi mente aquellos momentos inolvidables como mi primer beso, la primera relación íntima que tuve con el Sr. Hayabusa cuando todavía seguía en mi estadía por Las Vegas. Sin embargo, la depresión me dominaba al 100% porque aun sigo pensando en él cuando no debo… y eso es porque lo amo. ¿Es que acaso existe algo que cambie mi estado de ánimo como una luz al final del túnel? Siempre me pregunto esto y consigo tener la misma respuesta negativa.

**Casa Cunningham, Sábado 5:36pm.**

Durante toda la noche, mi tío Bass y yo habíamos preparado para la sorpresa que haríamos a Tina por su cumpleaños y el lugar elegido era un salón de Nueva Orleans. Pocas personas asistieron a la fiesta ya que a casi nadie le concita la atención el hecho de que la hija de un ex luchador estuviese de onomástico.

"Mírate como luces, Kokoro, estas hermosa". Dijo Tina quien me recibió en el salón vestida de turquesa con flores rosadas y zapatos de taco del mismo color.

"Muchas gracias… Deseo que tengas el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, de todo corazón". Dije, mientras le di un regalo a mi prima.

"¡Que bonito collar! Gracias, Kokoro… Viene con la 'T' inicial, me encanta". Dijo Tina, contenta de que le haya reglado un collar que se lo puse a su cuello.

"¿Tina, mi amor? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo esta pieza musical?". Pregunto mi tío que se acerco a su hija para invitar a la pista para bailar entre los dos.

"Ah, claro… No hay problema…". Dijo Tina, aceptando la propuesta de su padre para bailar al centro de la pista, mientras los vi de cerca.

Sin embargo, note que mi tío estuvo un poco pasado de copas y eso que Tina ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Los mareos empiezan a pasar factura en Bass que quería resistir aunque no por mucho ya que la cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas sin parar. Entonces, un mal tropiezo llevo al ex luchador a desplomarse al suelo con dolor.

"Papa, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Has tomado algo?". Pregunto Tina después de cinco minutos de baile y tras sentir que la cabeza de su padre daba tantas vueltas.

"Tina, tu papa está bien, jamás desconfíes de mi. Además, no he tomado tanto licor como crees". Dijo Bass que desmentía todo en presencia de su hija.

"Acabo de percibir tu aliento y estoy segura de que algo no anda bien contigo… ¿Cómo sabré que me dices la verdad cuando en realidad tratas de mentirme? Has tomado licor u otro tipo de alcohol a mis espaldas, ¿sí o no?". Dijo Tina que sospechaba de su padre hasta que sucedía lo que mencionaba líneas atrás.

"¡Tina, tu padre se desmayo! ¿Qué habrá pasado?". Pregunte, mientras me acerque a mi prima cuando mi tío se desplomo al suelo después de dar tantas vueltas.

"Pásenle un vaso con agua para que despierte. Sabía que se sentiría mal después de marearse porque bebió demasiado licor que termino borracho sin que yo me diera cuenta. Al parecer, esta reaccionado… Papa, ¿Cómo te sientes?". Pregunto Tina, mientras su padre despierta con el vaso de agua que le di.

"Me siento mal, Tina, llévenme al hospital porque me duele la pierna. Creo que me di un tirón cuando bailaba contigo y eso fue el detonante para que te acercaras y percibieras el olor de alcohol por lo mucho que tome. Perdóname por mentirte, hija mía…". Dijo Bass que quería el perdón de mi prima y a la vez, con dolor en su pierna.

"Papa, no es bueno que tomaras demasiado alcohol en exceso. ¿Ves como acabaste? Y lo peor del caso es que me ocultaste la verdad en mi propia cara… ¿ahora como voy a creer en ti? Kokoro, ve y consigue un taxi para llevarlo al hospital, mientras que pediré ayuda a alguien para que traslademos al carro y emprendemos la marcha a la clínica para que le vean su pierna". Dijo Tina que vio como su fiesta de cumpleaños quedo arruinada por la culpa de su padre y de sus excesos.

"Listo, ya encontré un taxi… Aquí los espera para llevarnos al hospital". Dije tras volver de la calle y hallando un taxi para irnos a la clínica.

**Hospital, 7:23pm.**

"Kokoro, estoy que quiero reventar por la impotencia que tengo ya que mi padre me arruino lo que pudo ser el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida". Dijo Tina.

"No te sientas frustrada. Al menos, hemos pasado un buen rato porque bailaste con tu padre aunque no fue del todo perfecto por lo que ya sabemos…". Dije.

"Y ahora, ¿Cómo haremos para que el me compense esto?". Pregunto mi prima.

"No lo sé. Cuando se recupere, ustedes por su cuenta verán como la harán para que mi tío te compense por estropear tu fiesta". Dije, consolando a Tina.

"Mira, aquí viene el doctor… Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi padre?". Pregunto Tina.

"El tirón se convirtió en una rotura del peroné en la pierna izquierda, según lo que analizaron mis colegas y yo. Así que, hemos tomado la determinación de que el Sr. Bass Armstrong, debe ser operado de emergencia ahora mismo y luego guardara reposo con su pierna ensayada al menos tres semanas". Dijo el doctor de cabecera.

"¿Tres semanas? No creo que pueda soportar tanto tiempo así…". Dijo Tina que se apoyo en mí, mientras lloraba de impotencia por la situación que atraviesa su padre.

Con la fiesta por su cumpleaños arruinada oficialmente y con su padre que está envuelto en una de las luchas más difíciles de su vida, Tina se ve obligada a recurrir apoyo moral de quienes más la necesitan. En cuanto a mí, esta no es una buena manera de regresar a Nueva Orleans y dejar atrás los buenos momentos que pase en Las Vegas porque aun los problemas nunca cesan yendo de un lado a otro. Hasta ahora, no logro pasar la página y quedarme tranquila respirando nuevos aires.

**Nota de la autora: **En estas semanas anteriores, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas y crear este nuevo episodio que recién hoy lo estoy publicando, pero mi acumulado de cosas me impidieron redactar más seguido nuevos episodios de esta historia. Prometo tomarme el tiempo suficiente para terminar lo más rápido posible antes de las vacaciones de medio año este fic para pasar a otra ficción que lo tengo en mi mente y que lo hare concluyendo este. Gracias por su comprensión.


	14. El Anuncio de Kasumi

**Catorce: El Anuncio de Kasumi**

Volvimos a Nueva Orleans respirando ambientes nuevos, pero mis lagrimas cayeron sobre mis ojos porque ahora que estoy más lejos de Las Vegas, extrañare mi trabajo en el bar y más que nada extrañare al Sr. Hayabusa por tres razones: por impulsarme a cumplir mi sueño de cantar, por enamorarme de su persona y tener cosas que nunca hice en mi vida. Sin embargo, tendría que hacerme a un lado los recuerdos de lo que es pasado y escribir una página nueva en mi vida; empezando, primero, por celebrar el cumpleaños de mi prima Tina. Regresando a casa y comenzando con los preparativos, de nuevo comencé a recordarlo y los escalofríos de mi depresión se apoderaron de mí, pero… todo cambiaria al día siguiente cuando nos reunimos en un elegante salón de la ciudad para celebrar a la cumpleañera. Entonces, Bass se acerco a Tina para pedirle que ambos bailaran un tema específico, ella accedió, pero note que algo malo sucedía; cuando estuvieron al centro de la pista de baile, la también ex luchadora percibió que su padre tenía un olor excesivo a licor y eso que lo pregunto, pero él lo desmintió. De pronto, su padre sintió mareos, su cabeza le dio vueltas y termino por desplomarse al suelo para su sorpresa. Angustiada, Tina recurrió a mí para ayudar a despertarlo con un vaso de agua; acto seguido, se despierta, pero siente un fuerte dolor en la pierna que lo obliga a trasladarlo a un hospital y, al mismo tiempo, admite que le mintió a su hija porque mucho alcohol tomo y eso le paso factura, además que intento ocultar la verdad a su propia hija. Conseguí un taxi para que lleváramos al hospital a un necesitado Bass; allí, Tina se sentía impotente porque el estropeo su fiesta cuando debería pasar el mejor día de su vida. De repente, el doctor de cabecera le anuncia que el tirón que tuvo se convirtió en una rotura de peroné y que debía operarlo, pasado el lapso de la operación, el se mantendrá internado por tres semanas. Algo me dice que la rotura de ligamento no tuvo que ver con el baile que padre e hija sostuvieron el día anterior, algo más que los excesos de mi tío han hecho que este pague las consecuencias estando en cama.

**Hospital de Nueva Orleans, 7:33pm.**

"Doctor, creo que ese tirón no tuvo nada que ver con lo que sucedieron anoche entre mi tío y su prima. Me di cuenta, y eso es algo que no te dije, Tina, que su pierna izquierda contenía pus a punto de pudrirse afectándolo casi todo. Si lo van a operar, háganlo ahora porque no quiero que el Sr. Armstrong termine en la silla de ruedas de por vida…". Dije, mientras Tina esta resentida conmigo por no decirle nada desde el inicio sobre la herida en la pierna izquierda de su papa.

"De acuerdo, Señorita. En este momento, procederemos con la operación en la zona afectada y luego, el paciente se mantendrá una semana en cama". Dijo el doctor.

"Muchas gracias, doctor. (el médico se retira) Tina, no te enfades conmigo… no quería decirte nada aun por temor a que te fueras a preocupar más de lo que ya estás por la salud de mi tío. Pero, ponte en mi lugar, ¿Qué hubieses preferido? ¿Qué tu padre sea discapacitado y que nunca más vuelva a luchar? ¿O que actuara rápido para evitar que este postrado en una silla de ruedas para siempre?". Pregunte haciendo entrar en razón a Tina.

"Kokoro… no quiero tildarte de traidora porque sería un pecado que no me lo perdonaría nunca y eso es porque te preocupaste mucho por la salud de mi padre. Sin embargo, cuando quieras decirme algo de emergencia, dímelo de una vez y no esperes al último momento para contármelo". Dijo Tina.

"Está bien… Uff… felizmente que el doctor le dio una semana de reposo a tu padre luego de la operación. Al principio, eran tres semanas, pero lo redujo a solo una… ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te quedarías aquí con el durante todo ese lapso hasta darlo de alta?". Pregunte, una vez que logre entrar en razón a mi prima.

"Si, porque no es bueno esperar tres semanas para que se recupere del todo. Qué bueno que el doctor haya tomado una buena decisión, ya que, a las siguientes semanas, lo llevaremos de retorno a la casa… cosa que, luego de un mes, le quitemos el yeso y pueda caminar… primero con bastón y después normal". Dijo Tina.

"Me voy a descansar a la casa… ¿Te puedes quedar en el hospital hasta que terminen de operarlo a tu padre?". Pregunte.

"De acuerdo… Muchas gracias por todo y nos veremos en casa". Dijo mi prima, mientras me retiraba de vuelta a casa para tomarme un merecido descanso.

"Cualquier cosa que necesites, házmelo saber por mensaje de texto". Dije.

Cuando abandone el hospital dejando a Tina cuidando a su padre, mientras estaba intervenido en una operación urgente para salvar su pierna con tal de que no lo amputen, fui a una fuente de soda cerca a la casa. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a una mujer parecida a Kasumi; ¿o será ella quien viajo a Nueva Orleans?

**Fuente de soda, 8**:**12pm.**

"Disculpe… ¿te conozco? ¿Eres Kasumi, la dueña de un bar en Las Vegas?". Pregunte con curiosidad cuando me acerque a donde estaba ella.

"¿Creíste que no era yo, verdad, Kokoro? Toma asiento y conversemos". Dijo la chica que llamo por mi nombre y me invito a charlar con ella… Definitivamente, su voz me es familiar para mí y no es otra que la propia Kasumi. ¿Qué hacia ella en Nueva Orleans? ¿Estará de visita y casualmente nos encontramos?

"¡Kasumi! ¡Sabia que eras tú! ¿Qué haces de visita en Nueva Orleans?". Pregunte porque no podía creer que me reencontraría con la dueña del 'Rainbow Bar'.

"Bueno… Quería pedirte que vuelvas a Las Vegas porque mi intención no era expulsarte de mi bar así como así. Últimamente, la gente no está yendo en masas a divertirse y, mucho menos, los fines de semana; la razón es porque no estás tu. Por eso, te pido que regreses a menos de que sea con una condición". Dijo Kasumi.

"¿Quieres que vuelva a Las Vegas? ¿Con que condición quieres que haga?". Pregunte porque, al parecer, Kasumi dio marcha atrás en su decisión de botarme de su bar.

"Mi condición será que viajes a Las Vegas y que debutes en uno de los escenarios más grandes del mundo: el Hotel Palms. Ahí hay un anfiteatro donde presentaras dentro de tres semanas… Primero, coordina con tu enamorado que tienes por manager para ver en qué fecha te presentaras allí, ¿te parece?". Dijo Kasumi.

"¿En serio? ¿Me darás una oportunidad para volver a Las Vegas para trabajar para usted y ganar más dinero de lo que tengo?". Pregunte, entusiasmada e ilusionada.

"Claro. ¿Te acuerdas que te di dinero como parte de tu sueldo cuando te despedí del bar por infringir una regla? Pues, guárdalo porque con lo que posees ahora y con lo que tendrás mas adelante… será más que suficiente para que cumplas tu sueño de ser cantante… Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, me voy". Dijo Kasumi.

"No se vaya aun… Le agradezco esa visita y lo que pretende hacer por mí. En cualquier momento, me mantendré en contacto con el Sr. Hayabusa, eso si se acuerda de mi, para programar una tentativa fecha para mi presentación y de concretarse, la celebración será en su bar… se lo prometo". Dije.

**Casa de los Armstrong, 8:38pm.**

Tras volver de la fuente de soda donde converse con Kasumi que, sorprendentemente, vino de visita a Nueva Orleans, llegue a la casa y de inmediato, intente comunicarme con el Sr. Hayabusa para hablar de algo que le interesara: mi posible retorno a los escenarios comenzando en Las Vegas.

"Vamos, contesta, por favor… ¿Sr. Hayabusa? ¿Se acuerda de mí? Le habla Kokoro, su enamorada y también su dirigida… Quiero hablar con usted, es un asunto de emergencia". Dije, logrando entablar la comunicación con Ryu que se quedo en las Vegas esperando por mi retorno y aliviando su depresión que lo seguía atacando.

"Hola, mi amor, a los años… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Con ansias de volver a Las Vegas?". Pregunto Ryu, pero quería ir de frente al grano.

"Demasiado ansiosa… Y no es para menos, resulta que casualmente me encontré con Kasumi que estaba visitando Nueva Orleans y la razón era para ofrecerme volver a trabajar en su bar porque se echo para atrás en su decisión de expulsarme de allí. Ella también me dijo que las noches de fin de semana no eran las mismas ya que había disminuido la cantidad de gente que asistía a su local y el motivo era por mí. Así que, me propuso regresar a Las Vegas, pero era con una condición". Dije.

"Entonces, Kasumi dio marcha atrás y ahora planea tenerte contigo con una condición. ¿A cambio de qué?". Pregunto Ryu.

"A cambio de que cante en un concierto en el Hotel Palms de las Vegas, ahí tienen un anfiteatro donde me presentare dentro de tres semanas. Entonces, quería ver si entre los dos podemos coordinar una fecha tentativa para mi debut en los escenarios y luego de eso… podre reingresar al bar para seguir trabajando". Dije.

"A ver, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Te hago esta pregunta porque, de repente, podríamos programarlo para esa fecha". Pregunto el Sr. Hayabusa.

"Mi cumpleaños es… el 20 d setiembre; o sea, dentro de… ¡Tres semanas! Hagamos algo… Pasado mañana viajare a Las Vegas y me dedicare completamente a ensayar duro y parejo para que mi debut quede perfecto… Mientras tanto, tu contrata a una banda y unos bailarines para que formen parte del show, ¿estamos?". Dije.

"Claro… Hablare con un coreógrafo prestigioso para elaborar un casting y escoger a los mejores bailarines. Además, me pondré en contacto con varios vocalistas de populares bandas para que te acompañen en tu primer concierto… Les pagare bien porque será el debut más grande que jamás soñaste". Dijo Ryu.

"Muchas gracias, Sr. Hayabusa. No sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted y en cuanto esté en las Vegas… retomare nuestro romance porque yo siempre te tengo presente en mi mente y en mi corazón. Te amo… Adiós". Dije, mientras me despedí de mi manager y mi prometido.

Estaba ilusionada con volver a los escenarios y esta era una oportunidad única que no debía desaprovechar. Gracias a Kasumi, mi sueño de ser cantante profesional no está perdido y crece cada vez más… Sin embargo, tengo que esforzarme al máximo para que mi dueña quede convencida de que merezco volver a trabajar para ella en su bar. No es fácil aunque hare hasta lo imposible por satisfacerla… Prepárense, Las Vegas, porque pronto Kokoro conquistara los corazones de toda Norteamérica…


	15. La Ciudad de los Sueños

**Quince: La Ciudad de los Sueños**

Tina y yo seguíamos en el hospital, preocupadas por la salud de Bass, a quien se le diagnosticar por un tirón que se le hizo cuando bailo con su hija en pleno cumpleaños. Sin embargo, no era eso que lo afecto sino que su pierna izquierda contenía pus adentro y se lo comente al doctor para que lo operaran de inmediato; el médico acepto con la consigna de que después de la intervención, el se quedara una semana en reposo. Mi prima pensaba que yo la traicione por no decírselo al comienzo, pero le hice entrar en razón porque quería evitar que su enfermedad avance haciendo que su padre ande en silla de ruedas de por vida. Una vez que deje el hospital, me fui a una fuente de soda y de repente, observe a una mujer que era parecida a Kasumi y en efecto, era ella; aproveche para acercármela, reconocerla y conversar con ella porque no sabía que estaba visitando Nueva Orleans. La pelirroja conto que dio marcha atrás en su decisión de expulsarme de su bar en Las Vegas por cometer una falta grave y ahora quiere que regrese a trabajar para ella, pero con una condición: que me presente en un concierto en un hotel exclusivo de la llamada 'ciudad del pecado' que incluye un moderno auditorio apto para cualquier espectáculo y de cumplir con sus expectativas, nuevamente me contrataría en su establecimiento. Su anuncio me entusiasmo demasiado, tanto que, después de conversar con ella, fui de inmediato a casa de los Armstrong para comunicarme con el Sr. Hayabusa para que sepa de esta noticia. Tras enterarse de mi retorno a Las Vegas y a los escenarios, ambos acordamos poner una fecha tentativa y como se acercaba mi cumpleaños, decidimos programar el concierto para dicha fecha, mientras que yo tuve la idea de que el hablaría con un coreógrafo para encontrar a un grupo de bailarines mediante un casting cuyos elegidos estarían conmigo en el concierto; además, el se contactaría con varios vocalistas de populares bandas para que me acompañen en el show. Con el lugar y la fecha programada ya establecidos, falta ensayar las canciones que interpretare, crear coreografías vistosas que llamen la atención y pulir algunos detalles que faltan para que mi debut en los escenarios salga perfecta como yo quiero que este.

**Casa de los Armstrong, Domingo 10:15am.**

"Tina, te espere hasta la madrugada en la sala para que regresaras y nunca volviste a la casa. ¿Qué paso?". Pregunte, mientras me encontré con mi prima al otro día.

"La operación termino siendo todo un éxito, según me contaron los doctores. Luego, trasladaron a mi padre a una habitación para que guarde reposo absoluto por una semana y yo lo tuve que acompañar hasta ahora. Ni sabía que una intervención quirúrgica duraría tanto, así que me quede en el hospital". Dijo Tina.

"Pero… me hubieses avisado por el celular, cosa que así no te esperaría más tiempo por gusto. Bueno, eso ya paso… Mas bien, quiero contarte una buena noticia". Dije.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene sonriendo y, a la vez, preocupándote?". Pregunto, mientras ambas nos sentamos en la mesa, desayunando.

"Resulta que, saliendo del hospital, me encontré en la fuente de soda con mi dueña de bar. Conversamos de muchas cosas, pero lo que me llamo la atención era que se echo para atrás y quiere volver a contar conmigo para trabajar en su bar, pero a cambio de algo". Dije, pero Tina se quedo impactada por esto.

"¿En serio? A ver, sígueme contando… ¿Qué más te dijo Kasumi?". Pregunto Tina.

"Me dijo que si quería volver a trabajar en su bar, lo haría con una condición: que debía presentarme en un concierto en un hotel de Las Vegas que cuenta con un auditorio grande apropiado para grandes espectáculos. Además, me dijo que debía coordinar con mi manager para programar mi presentación". Dije.

"¿Y que fue? ¿Aceptaste la condición de Kasumi? ¿Te comunicaste con tu manager?". Pregunto Tina que, deseosa, quiso acabar con su curiosidad.

"Bueno, si acepte. Acepte porque quería regresar a los escenarios y porque trabajando en su bar me ganaría más dinero de lo que obtuve cuando pise su local por primera vez. Entonces, me regrese aquí y hable con el Sr. Hayabusa… Decidimos poner una fecha y… ¿adivina qué? Mi concierto será en el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, en tres semanas… Así que, en un par de días, viajare a Las Vegas para comenzar los ensayos con mi banda y mis bailarines". Dije.

"¿Tendrás tu propia banda y tus propios bailarines en el concierto?". Pregunto Tina.

"Por supuesto. Mi manager también se comprometió a hablar con varios vocalistas de populares bandas para que me acompañen en el show y con varios coreógrafos para que hagan un casting con bailarines profesionales donde los elegidos estarán conmigo en el concierto. ¿Qué te parece?". Pregunte.

"Mira, me encantaría ir, pero creo que no se podrá porque debo cuidar a mi padre. Pero fíjate que tienes, en el Sr. Hayabusa, a tu mejor acompañante porque el esta haciendo mucho por ti, eso es merito aparte. Aunque hay algo que no me convence del todo. ¿Crees que el te recuerde después de que hablaste con él?". Pregunto Tina.

"El si me recuerda. Si ayer cuando me hablo por teléfono, me dijo 'mi amor'… Además, dijo que me seguía amando y sería una estupidez que me olvide de la noche a la mañana. Al Sr. Hayabusa… lo amo y no quiero perderlo por más de que estemos separados por un error que cometí y que no lo involucra a él". Dije.

"Entonces, ¿estás segura de que viajaras a Las Vegas?". Pregunto mi prima.

"Completamente, aun en contra de mi propia voluntad. Lo hare con la convicción de cumplir mi sueño de cantar por primera vez en los escenarios que es la meta que vengo persiguiendo desde muy chiquita; además, lo lograre para ganar más dinero trabajando en el bar y estar más cerca que nunca de Ryu Hayabusa". Dije.

"Si que eres una chica de riesgos… Sabes tomarlo con inteligencia y espero que no tropieces en tu decisión de hacer las cosas bien". Dijo Tina.

**Aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans, Martes 2:57pm.**

A los siguientes días, Tina me acompaño al aeropuerto de la ciudad donde me despacharía para tomar el avión que me lleve de regreso a Las Vegas.

"Muy bien, Kokoro, aquí te dejo… Dale mis saludos al Sr. Hayabusa y espero ir a verte en tu concierto junto con mi padre". Dijo Tina.

"No te preocupes, le hare llegar mis saludos. Cuida mucho a tu padre y hazle saber sobre todas las cosas que realizare lejos de Nueva Orleans; cualquier cosa nos mantendremos en contacto como siempre por medio de internet, ¿está claro? Cuídate mucho y nos veremos pronto". Dije, mientras me despedí de mi prima.

"Adiós, querida Kokoro… Te queremos mucho, Dios te bendiga". Dijo Tina.

Con las maletas listas y llenas de sueños por terminar de realizar, viajo nuevamente a Las Vegas realizando los preparativos para lo que será mi debut, en serio, como cantante en los grandes escenarios aunque el camino es largo y difícil para conseguirlo, pero todo es posible si tengo fe en Dios.

**Nota de la autora: **les dejo el enlace de este video que acompaña la escena del viaje de Kokoro a Las Vegas: watch?v=iqeExehaEkU

"Sr. Hayabusa, soy yo de nuevo y esta vez para informarle de que estoy llegando el jueves a Las Vegas. Solo para saber si ya coordino con el vocalista de una banda e hizo el casting para elegir a los bailarines que me acompañaran en mi show. Espero una respuesta suya mediante una llamada, estaré en contacto luego". Dije.

**Aeropuerto de Las Vegas, Jueves 8:36am.**

Llegue al aeropuerto de la denominada 'ciudad del pecado', capital del estado de Nevada. Llegue bien, pero agotada por tantas horas de vuelo; aun así, no había tanto tiempo para relajos, debía llegar al Hotel y Casino Luxor donde tendría que alistarme para reencontrarme de nuevo con mi manager y enamorado.

**Luxor Hotel y Casino, 10:07am.**

"¿Cuándo llegaste, mi amor? ¡Qué hermosa te ves!". Dijo el Sr. Hayabusa ni bien me observo a lo lejos que salía en su búsqueda.

"Hace unas horas… Vengo cansada de este viaje que, como siempre, es intenso. Sin embargo, estoy lista para comenzar con los ensayos para mi concierto". Dije.

"Justamente de eso quería hablar antes de que comencemos a ensayar: hay una banda que no tiene vocalista y están pensando en contratarte para que cantes con ellos y los acompañes en la gira que ellos planean realizar por Norteamérica en los próximos meses. Por otro lado, hable con el coreógrafo, hicimos un casting selecto y ya tenemos bailarines que estarán contigo en el show, son seis en total: tres hombres y tres mujeres". Dijo Ryu con buenas nuevas bajo el brazo.

"¿En serio? Estas son de las mejores noticias que pude escuchar… Gracias a Dios que lo que estamos haciendo, viene rindiendo sus frutos. Ahora que tenemos la banda y los bailarines, tengo otra idea en mente, me encantaría cantar en el show con usted, pero no se si tiene una buena voz para hacer un dúo". Dije.

"¿Cantar a dúo en tu concierto? Kokoro… es una idea alocada y divertida a la vez, pero como sea… estaré cantando contigo en tu presentación". Dijo Ryu.

"Fabuloso… Gracias… Muy bien, iré a descansar porque tengo sueño, pero a partir de las 2 o 3pm, comenzare con los ensayos que, de seguro, serán arduos y parejos. Traje mi guitarra y mi órgano electrónico por si acaso… Hasta luego y gracias, otra vez". Dije, mientras abrace y bese al Sr. Hayabusa.

Volví a Las Vegas, cansada por el viaje, pero con buenas noticias bajo el brazo y con el maravilloso deseo de que este primer show que daré en mi cumpleaños sea el mejor que haya hecho en mi vida. Estoy completamente segura de quien persevera, alcanza el éxito y estoy cerca de saborearlo. ¿Y que mejor manera de probar sus mieles que cantar a dúo con el Sr. Hayabusa? Si, el cantara conmigo en una noche magica cuyo concierto promete ser inolvidable para mi.


	16. Tediosos Ensayos

**Dieciseis: Tediosos Ensayos**

Espere hasta la madrugada a Tina, pero como me sentía cansada por las tantas cosas que hice durante la jornada, aguarde hasta el día siguiente para contar sobre las buenas noticias que el encuentro casual con Kasumi me dio en mi charla con ella: volver a trabajar para ella en su bar con la condición de que de un concierto en un anfiteatro de Las Vegas para convencerla y que me contrate de nuevo. Después, le comente sobre mi charla telefónica que tuve con el Sr. Hayabusa cuando volví a la casa; ambos acordamos poner una fecha tentativa (será en mi cumpleaños), mientras que el se comprometió en hablar con varios vocalistas de las bandas más reconocidas para que me acompañen allí y también de entablar contacto con un coreógrafo para hacer un casting donde se elegirán a un grupo de bailarines que se presentaran conmigo en el concierto. Le pedí a mi prima que me acompañara a Las Vegas, pero ella no podrá porque tiene que cuidar a su padre aunque tengo en Ryu a mi mejor acompañante, según dijo. Tras un par de días, Tina me despacho en el aeropuerto para que tome un vuelo con destino a la 'ciudad del pecado' para terminar de cumplir mi sueño. Entonces, emprendí mi marcha no sin antes dejarle un mensaje de texto a mi manager para que sepa que estoy en camino; luego de dos días de agitado trayecto, llegue al Luxor Hotel y Casino, pero no había tiempo para descansar, debía prepararme para comenzar los ensayos. De repente, me encontré con Ryu que tiene muy buenas noticias: la primera, el ya consiguió a una banda que no tiene vocalista y que están pensando en tenerme entre sus filas para realizar con ellos una gira por toda Norteamérica en los próximos meses, y la segunda es que ya hicieron un casting con un profesor de baile y consiguieron a cinco bailarines, tres hombres y dos mujeres, para que sean mi apoyo en el concierto. Emocionada por tantas buenas noticias, tenía una idea en mente que no lo planeaba hasta ese momento: quería cantar a dúo con el aunque no tiene una gran voz. A pesar de que creyó que era una idea alocada, el acepto sin dudar dos veces con lo cual, cierro este capítulo de la manera más perfecta que jamás imagine: el Sr. Hayabusa y yo compartiremos un mismo escenario como un regalo por mi cumpleaños, una velada que, en mis mas preciados sueños, olvidare.

**Sala de Ensayos, Jueves 2:51pm.**

He llegado a la sala de ensayos donde me encontré con un profesor particular de canto, asignado por el Sr. Hayabusa. Sin embargo, ¿Dónde estaba el?

"Hola, soy Kokoro… ¿Este es el lugar donde ensayare para mi presentación?". Pregunte, mientras me presente con el maestro de canto.

"Si, estas en el lugar correcto, es un placer conocerte. Me dijeron que deberían estar dos aquí. ¿Quién falta por venir?". Pregunto el maestro de canto.

"Mi manager. Resulta que Ryu Hayabusa, al final, se comprometió en cantar conmigo para la presentación del 24 de setiembre. Sin embargo, aun no viene cuando se suponía que debería estar aquí para que comencemos a ensayar, ya casi son las tres de la tarde". Dije, mientras miraba el reloj de mi celular.

"Entonces, vamos a comenzar a ensayar los cantos contigo. ¿Cuántas canciones pretendes interpretar en el concierto?". Pregunto el maestro de canto.

"Voy a cantar cinco, de los cuales dos de ellas serán a dúo con Ryu Hayabusa. Hare de diferentes géneros porque me encantan todos ellos". Dije.

"En serio… ¿Estas son las hojas con las letras de los temas que cantaras allí?". Pregunto, mientras enseñe el repertorio que cantare en el concierto.

"Si… En particular, esta es mi favorita de todas las que tengo aun y eso que tengo varias más que me gustan, pero elegí solamente a cuatro". Dije.

**Nota de la autora: **los links de los videos de los temas que cantara Kokoro en el concierto serán publicados en los próximos y últimos episodios de esta historia.

"Entonces, ¿quieres empezar a ensayar esta canción primero?". Pregunto el maestro quien tomo una de las hojas y las leyó velozmente.

"Si… ¿Tienes tu guitarra a la mano? Perfecto, voy a poner el cd con la pista de la canción para que cantes como karaoke". Dijo el profesor de canto.

Así comenzaron los ensayos con el tema que me hizo recordar de aquel momento que lo cante por primera vez en el bar de Las Vegas y eso que se vendrían más canciones por ensayar. Mientras pasaron las horas y los ensayos se hacían cada vez más tensos, el Sr. Hayabusa recién aparecía con media hora de retraso.

"¿Qué paso, Ryu? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en venir?". Pregunte.

"Uy, el tráfico en Las Vegas es tanto o peor que en Nueva York, una hora me demore en este infernal atolladero… Bueno, ¿me perdí de algo?". Dijo Ryu.

"Nada, pero trata de venir más temprano porque los ensayos comenzaron con ella cantando con la ayuda de la música y con su guitarra". Dijo el maestro de canto.

"De acuerdo, no se volverá a repetir. Por cierto, soy Ryu Hayabusa y soy el representante de Kokoro". Se presento él estrechando la mano del profesor.

"Mucho gusto… Con ella, ensayamos la canción y déjame decirte que tiene una voz potente y angelical al mismo tiempo. Me quede sorprendido cuando abrió la boca para interpretar este tema que la hizo suya desde que comenzó, de seguro que tiene mucho potencial en la música". Dijo el maestro llenándome de elogios.

"Claro, no me equivoque cuando me convertí en su manager. Ella me lo demostró cuando canto un tema para mí y si que tiene un gran talento". Dijo Ryu.

"Oigan, agradezco los elogios, pero… ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos de canción? Esta vez, quiero ensayar con él una balada". Dije, interrumpiendo a ambos.

La segunda canción es una balada corta, pero hermosa y allí, se me ocurrió cantar a dúo con el Sr. Hayabusa, tal como acordamos anteriormente.

"Si yo te deje con la boca abierta esa vez que cante, esta vez me dejaste sin palabras cuando cantaste; parece que tienes experiencia en esto, ¿cierto?". Dije.

"Se podría decir que si porque antes de ser manager… fui cantante de un grupo de rock que no sonaba tanto por aquí y luego deje de cantar. La verdad, luego de este primer ensayo, nunca me había sentido mejor cantando que ser manager de alguien con tanto talento como tú, Kokoro". Dijo el Sr. Hayabusa.

"Creo que deberías dejar de ser mi manager y te unas a mi para que juntos formemos un dúo que dará que hablar en la música". Dije.

"No es necesario… Prefiero ser tu representante, pero solo puedo cantar contigo en tu presentación que marca tu debut oficial en los escenarios". Dijo Ryu.

"Kokoro, te daré media hora de descanso. Luego de eso, ve a la sala de baile para que practiques con los bailarines las coreografías de tu siguiente canción. Señor, fue un placer conocerlo y espero que nos veamos mañana a esta hora". Dijo el profesor de canto, mientras nos dejo conversando.

"Bien, el profesor de canto se fue. Aprovechemos el momento para que conversemos a solas… Mira, debemos ser cuidadosos porque él no debe enterarse de nuestra relación sentimental y después de que se desarrolle tu concierto, tratemos de evitar que la prensa amarillista especule sobre lo que tenemos. Si queremos permanecer juntos, el plan será llevar la relación a otro plano y entablar una a nivel profesional; o sea, manager y cantante". Dijo el Sr. Hayabusa.

"De acuerdo, esto no me convence del todo… ¿Quieres que llevemos una relación profesional en lugar de una sentimental?". Pregunte, estando confundida.

"Claro, solo para cuando estemos con el maestro de canto o con el de baile y en la gira con tu banda en los próximos meses, yo te acompañare por cierto, no quiero que la prensa saque conclusiones apresuradas haciendo quedarnos mal… Solo ventilaremos esto cuando estemos con personas de fiar, ¿está claro?". Dijo Ryu.

"Completamente. Sé que intentas protegerme y a nuestra relación también, pero no quiero que gente extraña este alrededor nuestro se tome demasiado a pecho, excepto por personas que ambos conocemos, esto pondría en riesgo lo que llevamos". Dije, devolviendo el favor a mi manager.

Mis primeros ensayos de baile comenzaron intensos porque los pasos fueron difíciles de aprender, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta que bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo es más complicado que hacer una sola cosa. La primera coreografía me la memorice en dos horas y la segunda lo hice en menos tiempo que la anterior; sin embargo, aun me falta perfeccionar mas mi habilidad dancística y aunque no sepa bailar, no lo hago mal para ser la primera vez.

"**Luxor Hotel y Casino", una semana y media después. Martes 11:28am.**

Pasaron una semana y media ensayando tanto en canto como en baile. Fueron horas tediosas de arduo entrenamiento vocal con mi banda y de complicadas coreografías con mis bailarines. A falta de una semana y media para debutar en los escenarios, Bass y su hija Tina viajaron a Las Vegas para visitarme y darme apoyo.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaron a Nevada?". Pregunte, mientras abrí la puerta y recibí a los dos calurosamente en el hotel.

"Ayer… Y lo hicimos con la convicción de estar contigo para apoyarte emocional y moralmente en el concierto que se viene pronto. Supongo que estas ansiosa, esperando que llegue ese día… ¿Qué novedades habrá en tu concierto?". Pregunto Tina queriendo dar un adelanto sobre mi espectáculo.

"Bueno, cantare cinco canciones y dos de ellas serán con el Sr. Hayabusa". Dije.

"¿Cantaras con él? ¿De dónde nació esa idea alocada?". Pregunto Tina.

"De mi porque se me ocurrió desde el primer instante que surgió este concierto. Espero que me sirva de apoyo porque, en los conciertos, me quede maravillada al escuchar su voz cuando cantamos a dúo. Además, cuando lo conocí, siempre quería cantar con él, no en vano era cantante antes y ahora es mi manager". Dije.

"¡Por Dios! Finalmente, varios de tus sueños están a punto de ser una completa realidad y tienes que estar muy concentrada porque… ¿Quién sabe lo que sucederá allí? Ruega que no la cancelen por motivos estúpidos sino… todo lo que hiciste, se echara a la basura". Dijo Tina, tomando esto como un consejo.

Lo último que dijo mi prima es totalmente cierto porque… ¿Qué sucedería si hay algún tipo de improvisto que malogre mi presentación en Las Vegas? Todos mis sueños por el que vine luchando desde el inicio se vendrían abajo; por eso, me asegurare por mi cuenta de que las cosas salgan como quiero que sean para que brinde, por primera vez, un buen espectáculo al público al que asistirán y como siempre… hago esto con la bendición de Dios y con mucho amor.


	17. Surge Una Nueva Estrella

**Diecisiete: Surge una Nueva Estrella**

Por fin, llegue a la sala de ensayos para comenzar con los mismos de cara a mi presentación, con los cuales tendría que ser puntual. Sin embargo, inicie con los temas individuales con el maestro de canto ya que el Sr. Hayabusa no se aparecía hasta después de media hora. Según él, el motivo de su tardanza se debió a que hacía mucho tráfico en Las Vegas, más que en Nueva York. Los ensayos proseguían con los temas a dúo, pero más me sorprendió que la calidad vocal de Ryu era para dejarme con la boca abierta cuando cantamos juntos por primera vez. Al terminar los ensayos de canto, el profesor se retiro y finalmente, mi manager podría conversar conmigo de un tema que se debía tratar en privado. Tras la charla, fui a la sala de baile donde mis bailarines me esperaban para ensayar las coreografías de mis próximas canciones; era complicado hacerlo porque no me adapte a eso de aprender los pasos, pero con el transcurso de las semanas, se me hizo más fácil memorizarlas y perfeccionar mi técnica dancística a pesar de que tengo 'dos pies izquierdos'. Luego de mi primera semana y media llena de intensos ensayos en canto y baile, me di tiempo para descansar, pero mi prima Tina y su padre Bass llegaron desde Nueva Orleans para acompañarme y apoyarme moralmente en el concierto del que se avecina. Sin embargo, los nervios y el temor de que podrían cancelar mi presentación por ciertas excusas de fuerza mayor me jugarían una mala pasada y que arruinan todos mis sueños por el que vengo persiguiendo.

"**Luxor Hotel y Casino", Miércoles 12:49m.**

Vengo ensayando arduamente y sin parar durante tres semanas y media, no tenia descansando alguno a excepción, de los domingos. Vengo calentando mis temas en solitario y a dúo con Ryu Hayabusa, vengo perfeccionando mis habilidades de baile con mis bailarines. Dentro de dos días, mi vida cambiara por completo con un show lleno de amor y sensualidad que está hecho con mucho amor. Por el momento, mis amigas del bar vinieron a verme con bastantes regalos bajo el brazo.

"¿Se puede? Traemos regalos para la próxima superestrella de la música, la próxima diva". Dijo Ayane que entro con Hitomi y Leifang para visitarme.

"Gracias mil por tantos halagos y por tantos regalos que tienen para mí. ¿Los puedo abrir de a poco?". Pregunte, mientras empecé a romper el paquete de obsequios.

"Claro. El primer regalo lo eligió Leifang… espero que te guste". Dijo Hitomi.

"Un uniforme de colegiala con mis colores favoritos: blanco, rosado y lavanda. Con una corbata, pantis, zapatos, pulseras, todos los accesorios, gracias Leifang". Dije.

"Por nada, Kokoro. Y este regalo es de Ayane… estuvo en duda por ver cual escogía". Dijo Leifang, mientras yo abría la caja con el segundo regalo.

"¿De dónde sacaste estos juguetes provocativos?". Pregunte.

"De un centro comercial donde se vendían dichas cosas. Esto contiene un látigo, un antifaz, unas esposas y una cuerda para atar, será divertidísimo que lo hagas porque supe que harías unas canciones sexys para elevar la temperatura en tu concierto. Por eso, se me ocurrió comprar este set". Dijo Ayane.

"Gracias, Ayane. Y creo que este regalo es de Hitomi, ¿no es así?". Pregunte.

"Si… Este es el vestuario que elegí para que te luzcas en tu presentación… Demasiado sensual para tu gusto, ¿no crees?". Pregunto Hitomi.

"Me encanta, es justo el vestuario que necesitaba. Con esto, impactare a los que vayan a mi concierto; gracias, Hitomi. Me probare ambos vestuarios". Dije.

Entonces, fui al baño para probarme el primer vestuario (el de la colegiala) y la reacción de las chicas no se hizo esperar…

"¡Dios mío! Te ves fabulosa, Kokoro… Se ve que te transformaste en una alumna sexy y dispuesta a que un profesor te castigue a latigazo limpio. Sin embargo, si el vestuario de colegiala te quedo deslumbrante, espera a que te pongas el vestuario que te regale, ¿no es así?". Pregunto la germana.

"Está bien. Iré a probármelo ahora mismo". Dije, mientras tome el segundo vestuario y me fui a ponérmelo. Dicho atuendo contiene una blusa corta con tiras negras de cuero, un short del mismo color, botas grandes, dos mitones y un collar pegado al cuello. Cuando regrese, mis amigas se quedaron congeladas al verme.

"¡No! ¡Kokoro, te pasas con este vestuario! A los hombres se les saldrá la saliva cuando te vean con el más sexy de los atuendos que escogí. De verdad, ya creciste y maduraste como persona y auguramos el mejor de los éxitos en tu debut oficial en los escenarios porque te lo mereces". Dijo Ayane que me abrazo fuerte.

"Gracias. Nunca imagine oír decírtelo de parte tuya, mi amiga. Y eso de que 'a los hombres se les saldrá la saliva'… pues que lastima por ellos, ya que la única persona por la que sacara la 'baba' por mí en el concierto es Ryu Hayabusa, mi manager y mi futuro prometido". Dije, esbozando un suspiro.

"Kasumi mando un mensaje de texto diciendo que pasado mañana no atenderemos en el bar debido a que nos invito a tu concierto gratis. Así que, te veremos allí en primera fila para cantar y bailar todas tus canciones contigo". Dijo Leifang, mientras leyó el mensaje de Kasumi y todas aplaudimos y nos abrazamos.

**Auditorio del Hotel Palms, Viernes 8:30am.**

El momento más esperado ha llegado: el concierto que marca mi debut en los escenarios. Sin embargo, para que las cosas salgan perfectas, me desperté temprano y de inmediato, partí corriendo a la sala de ensayo donde seguía preparándome para lo que vendría esta noche. Las coreografías fueron más intensas que de costumbre, pero también era lo mismo con el canto tanto individual como a dúo con el Sr. Hayabusa puliendo algunos detalles que faltaban. Sin embargo, lo más importante previo a mi presentación fue la prueba de sonido; en ella, quería asegurarme de que todo quede como diez puntos.

"Chicos, estoy muy contenta de todo lo que he logrado en las últimas semanas. Gracias a ustedes por ser mi apoyo en mis rutinas de baile, gracias también a mi manager y más que nada, mi enamorado Ryu Hayabusa, por comprometerse a cantar conmigo en esta noche especial para mí. Gracias por hacer que esta prueba de sonido terminase bien y esperemos que todo salga a pedir de boca". Dije.

"Júntense todos y pongan sus manos al centro…". Dijo mi manager pidiendo que mis bailarines se junten con nosotros para animarnos y darnos un abrazo grupal.

"Arriba… ¡Hasta el límite!". Gritamos todos al unisonó, aplaudimos y lanzamos nuestras manos arriba; cada quien se fue, mientras me quede con el Sr. Hayabusa.

"Vaya que te exigiste al máximo… En los ensayos de canto, en las dos rutinas de baile, todo… Ahora entiendo que te sacaste la mugre por ver que las cosas salieran mejor de lo que salió y espero que hagas lo mismo cuando pises el escenario haciendo que tus sueños se conviertan en realidad". Dijo Ryu.

"Yo soy así cuando quiero proponerme hacer algo que me gusta; ahora veremos en el escenario si todos los ensayos de canto y baile bien habrán valido la pena". Dije.

"**Luxor Hotel y Casino", 8:27pm.**

El concierto comenzaría a las nueve y media de la noche y mis nervios comienzan a notarse en mí. Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa ante una presentación de tremenda envergadura; de hecho, estos mismos me llevarían a arrepentirme y cancelar todo. Sin embargo, debía pensarlo bien antes de pisar el escenario para debutar allí. Tina y su padre me esperaban en su carro para llevarme al anfiteatro donde el público me esperaba para comenzar este show.

"¿Todo listo, Kokoro? Bien, vámonos antes de que comiences con tu presentación". Dijo Tina que prendió los motores de su camioneta.

En el camino, los temores fueron acrecentándose cada vez más porque sabía que aun tenía pánico escénico y que por más que los domine en mi presentación en el bar, sus fantasmas seguían rondando por mi mente. En eso, le pedí a mi prima que detuviera su carro porque empezaba a sentirme mal.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me pides que detenga el carro en medio de la pista?". Pregunto Tina, extrañada por mi decisión que tome.

"Porque siento un gran temor… Estoy temiendo por lo que las cosas no salgan a la perfección después de todo lo que ensaye en las últimas semanas. ¿Qué pasara si la gente que irá a verme terminara abucheándome y todo volverá a ser como aquella presentación por la que ni quiero recordar?". Pregunte.

"No, Kokoro, no te pongas así… Sugiero que debes controlar tus miedos y temores del pasado durante el camino, así ya no tendrás de que preocuparte por lo que vendrá más adelante; y en lugar de que la gente te pitee por el espectáculo que brindaras, al contrario el publico saldrá complacido por lo que harás". Dijo Tina.

"Está bien, Tina, tratare de dominar mis miedos y olvidar que tengo pánico escénico porque no quiero que los que me vean, sientan vergüenza de mi. Ya me memorice los pasos de las coreografías y las letras de todas las canciones que interpretare en el show, así que… voy con todo y en nombre de Dios". Dije.

**Auditorio del Palms Hotel y Casino, 8:56pm.**

El auditorio no estaba del todo repleto, solo asistieron 150 personas y entre ellas estaban Kasumi y las bailarinas de su bar, mi prima Tina y su padre Bass, además del publico más asiduo del local que fue beneficiado por las entradas que les regalo en el tiempo donde estaba ausente. De frente, fui al lugar donde me asignaron como camerino y me prepararon con el primero de los dos vestuarios que me los pondría para entrar al escenario y, al mismo tiempo, calentaba mi voz para comenzar con el espectáculo. Sin embargo, hay algo que me impedía pisar tarima haciendo que ande hecha un manojo de nervios: ¿Dónde está Ryu Hayabusa?

"Dios mío, no puedo tranquilizarme antes de mi show porque mi compañero no está conmigo cuando se supone que debería estar calentando su voz. Alguien me dice, ¿Dónde anda Ryu Hayabusa, por favor?". Le pregunte a uno de mis bailarines que paso por mi camerino, mientras vestuaristas y maquillistas me alistaban.

"Hace rato vino al lugar, 15 minutos antes que tu. Está calentando su voz con el profesor de canto; si hubieras venido un poco más temprano, ya estarías ensayando por última vez y practicado los pasos antes de salir a escena. Sin embargo, ¿ya tienes todo preparado y te sientes segura de memorizarlo todo?". Pregunto Cole.

"Completamente segura. Espérenme todos allí porque luego iré a verlos…". Dije, mientras me terminaron de vestir, maquillarme, peinarme y calentar yo mi voz.

Saliendo de mi camerino, me tope con el Sr. Hayabusa que me pregunto por qué no calenté con él y respondiéndole que recién llegaba debido al tráfico que fue un poco fuerte. Nos abrazamos, nos dimos suerte mutuamente y me encontré con mis bailarines, listos para comenzar con el concierto. Me di cuenta que ya no habían cinco, estaban siete jóvenes (mas varones que damas) preparados para hacerme compañía: Lily, Emma, Jayden, Cole, Ashley, Kevin y Hunter.

El telón subió y nosotros estamos en nuestras poses iniciales para empezar el show. La gente que fue verme estaba muy entusiasmada, felices y llenos de algarabía por observarme arriba de un escenario, pero más aun estallo en jubilo cuando presente al Sr. Hayabusa para que me acompañe en las dos canciones a dúo. Una canción de electro, una balada, un pop sexy, una del genero urbano y un rock formaron el repertorio de mi concierto (la última canción continua de fondo hasta la escena del bar con Taylor Swift haciendo una pequeña aparición como ella misma). Terminado el concierto y ya en el bar, la interprete de mi tema favorito llego al bar luego de una pequeña introducción y la canto delante del público. Sin embargo, la chica country me invito a la barra para cantar lo que quedaba del tema y todos se quedaron estupefactos ante tal junte que, tras concluir, aplaudieron a rabiar.

**Bar "Dolls Rainbow", 11: 51pm.**

"Bueno, siguiendo con la tradición de las muñecas… queremos invitar a alguien para que pase a nuestra barra a ser subastado". Dije, mientras tome el micrófono y aunque piense que vaya elegir nuevamente al Sr. Hayabusa, esta vez me tome la molestia de escoger a mi tío Bass para que se exponga ante todos.

Mientras Bass se acerca a la barra junto a su sobrina Tina, me fui con Ryu a presenciar como mis amigas y Kasumi juegan con ambos, divirtiéndose mucho.

"Gracias por ayudarme a que mi sueño de cantar en el escenario sea realidad. Y para compensártelo, te compre una edición de historietas con tus superhéroes favoritos; espero que te guste porque es la única que conseguí y en edición limitada". Dije, mientras le regale un pequeño obsequio.

"Gracias… Sin embargo, me parece que tu tío disfruta este momento más que yo". Dijo Ryu, mientras miraba a mi tío y mi prima divirtiéndose mucho.

"Soy un muñeco nuevo, ¿verdad?". Le pregunto Bass a Kasumi, matándonos de risa para que luego se juntaran todos y hacer el aullido del lobo.

"Y… ahora que tu debut en los escenarios fue todo un éxito… ¿podemos decir misión cumplida?". Pregunto el Sr. Hayabusa.

"Misión cumplida… Después de todo, me merezco un buen descanso, pero tiene que ser corto porque luego comenzare con los preparativos para grabar mi primer disco, la filmación de varios videos que se incluirán en ella y lo más importante, la gira que hare con mi banda y mis bailarines por todo Estados Unidos y Canadá… y si se puede, el resto del mundo. Sin embargo, no podre hacerlo todo sin su apoyo incondicional, Ryu". Dije, mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa.

"Claro que cuentas con todo mi apoyo… Ahora, te pregunto… ¿Qué pasa cuando te percatas que todos tus sueños se hacen realidad?". Pregunto el Sr. Hayabusa.

Mientras nos dimos un apasionante beso, me percate del nacimiento de una nueva estrella en el ambiente musical. El concierto que marco mi presentación oficial en los escenarios fue solo la primera piedra que puse para iniciar mi camino hacia el éxito. El disco que preparare, las canciones que incluiré en ella, los fans que me ganare, los intensos ensayos de canto y baile, las horas que pasare entre el bar, el estudio de grabación y el hotel, los momentos que pasare con mis amigas de mi trabajo, el romance que mantengo con el Sr. Hayabusa, uff… hay tantas cosas que me quedan por hacer y mucho camino que tengo por recorrer, pero sé que este es solo el comienzo.

**Fin.**

**Nota: **los nombres de los bailarines que se presentan en el concierto de Kokoro son tomados los personajes de una serie popular (Power Rangers).

**Elenco:**

**Kokoro**

**Ryu Hayabusa**

**Kasumi**

**Tina Armstrong**

**Bass Armstrong**

**Hitomi**

**Leifang**

**Ayane**

**La secretaria de la Disquera "Solarium Records".**

**El Dueño de la Fuente de Soda.**


End file.
